


Fate Unlimited Destinies

by MichaelxClaire1996



Series: Fate/ Grand Destiny [1]
Category: Fate/Grand Order, Fate/Prototype: Fragments of Sky Silver, Fate/stay night - All Media Types, Fate/stay night: Unlimited Blade Works (Anime 2014)
Genre: AU Story, F/M, Fantasy, Gore, Part of the Fate/Grand Destiny Series, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2019-11-01 14:35:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 15
Words: 38,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17869091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MichaelxClaire1996/pseuds/MichaelxClaire1996
Summary: Fate/Stay Night Unlimited Blade Works X Fate/Prototype X Fate/Grand Order. While trying to rescue Saber, Rin gets pulled into a different world and completely different war. Now she must participate in another Grail War to get home. However things take a dark turn when humanity and unknown factors come into play. Will they be able to save humanity in this world are is all already lost? Part of the Fate/Grand Destiny series! Male King Arthur! WARNING AS THE STORY GOES ON SOME PARTS MAY GET A BIT GORY. NOTE: You can also find this story in fanfiction.net under Fate Unlimited Destinies REWRITTEN under the pen-name MichaelXClaire1996.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Here's the first chapter of the rewrite! The first part is the same and the second part is added on. And at least a Note, the first few chapters will follow the same line as the original, with a few changes! Enjoy!
> 
> NOTE: This is part of a series titled Fate/Grand Destiny and this story as well as the other stories that I will create will mostly be set in the world of Fate/Grand Order. I will create other stories that are directly linked to this at the same time to fill in the gaps. UPDATES WILL BE IRREGULAR DEPENDING ON WHAT I HAVE TO DO FOR MY SCHOOL AND WORK.
> 
> NOTE II: This story in particular will be set between the Okeanos and Londinium Singularities in Fate/Grand Order. Please read and enjoy!
> 
> And please review! Reviews only help the story get better!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ANNOUNCEMENT: I just published the Prequel story Fate Thread of Destiny, so it should appear in the next few hours or so. It's about how Cleo and Ariene met and what happens there will link back to this story. The Setting is also set four years before Fate Unlimited Destinies.

Location: Fate/Stay Night Unlimted Blade Works World, Medea's Lair

Rin POV

Rin glared at the black cloaked figure in front of her; this was the worse case possible scenario that she could have ever faced; she never thought that Archer would betray her and join forces with Caster, or that Saber's contract with Shirou would be nullified by Caster's magic. Right now, things looked extremely bad for the two of them; with Saber caged in a magic circle and having to face both Caster and her master, winning seemed almost impossible.

"Rin..." Shirou whispered quietly to her, barely taking his eyes off the servant and master in front of them. "Here's the plan, I'll distract Caster and Souichirou, you get Saber."

Rin glared irritably at the red haired boy at her side, "What kind of plan is that?! How do you possibly plan on taking them both on yourself?"

"Do you see any other option?" Shirou snapped back, already starting to form blades in his hands. "This is the only way."

She hated to admit it, but at the moment she had no other plan, Shirou's plan was the only thing that they had; no matter how much she didn't like it. "On the count of three?"

Shirou nodded wordlessly, beginning the count down. "One... two... THREE!" On three the both sprinted forwards, Shirou heading towards Souichirou as Rin made her way towards the magic circle holding Saber.

Of course, no plan that they made was ever that easy, Shirou only got Souichirou to attack him while Rin had to deal with Caster, dodging the burst of energy that the cloaked woman threw at her, all the while laughing at how hopeless Rin's attempts where.

I hate this. Rin thought as she pulled some gems out and throwing them at Caster; which somehow, by luck if nothing else hit the black mage full on the chest and sending her flying into the wall.

Now was her chance, Rin dashed for the magical circle and Saber, before something stopped her dead cold. Looking down, Rin saw an unfamiliar magic circle glowing around her, pure energy practically radiating from it.

"What the...?" Rin demanded just as the ring flashed with brilliant white light, the last thing she heard was Shirou and Saber screaming her name before nothing.

Location: Chaldea

"What's happening?" A man in his late twenties asked, staring up at the screens in front of him in the control room. Everything was hectic on the screen. They already knew that there weer seven major singularities that they had to deal with, along with some smaller ones. Heck, they had even dealt with three of the Singularities; France, Roman Empire and the water world Okeanos.

It was late at night, the rest of the staff and masters were sleeping and there was only one other person in the room.

"Looks like another major singularity." A chirpy, happy voice noted from beside the man. The speaker was a beautiful woman with wavy dark hair and brilliant bright blue eyes. "And calm down Roman, you're the acting Director of Chaldea, it wouldn't do good for the others to see you panicked."

"But why did it just appear?! Why didn't Chaldea pick it up sooner?!" Roman demanded, looking at the screen that showed Chaldea's orb.

"Maybe because it isn't a normal singularity." A new voice added, drawing both Roman and da Vinci's attention. They both turned to see a young woman with midnight black hair that fell down her back in loose curls and her violet blue eyes were serious as they gazed at the singularity.

Roman blinked at the girl, "What do you mean Ariene?" He asked, watching as her eyes narrowed the longer she looked at the singularity.

"You know that before coming to Chaldea I was traveling through different worlds because of my mistake." Ariene said. "I've learned a lot from those travels. I even learned that there are different Grail Wars in different timelines or worlds."

"Are you saying that this singularity has to do with a different world?" da Vinci asked, looking more fascinated instead of troubled while Roman's look of horror grew.

Ariene paused. "I'm saying that worlds or timelines are merging, making one single entity... Though, I don't know how this will benefit Lev and the people he's working for. What do you want to do Director?" She looked at Roman, brow raised.

"We don't have time to waste on the singularities." Roman said, looking torn, "But we can't let this... merging of worlds continue either. Tomorrow morning, I'll discuss it with the masters and servants tomorrow."

Ariene didn't know if she would agree to that or not but she nodded. The issue of worlds merging was no laughing matter. Somehow, she knew deep down that whatever was happening wouldn't end smoothly. When did it ever?

All she knew was that they would be fighting one of their hardest battles yet? She just hoped that they'd be ready.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ANNOUNCEMENT: I just published the Prequel story Fate Thread of Destiny, so it should appear in the next few hours or so. It's about how Cleo and Ariene met and what happens there will link back to this story. The Setting is also set four years before Fate Unlimited Destinies.


	2. Chapter 1- An Unusual Team

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the next Chapter! Enjoy!
> 
> NOTE: THE SERVANTS OF CHALDEA WILL REMEMBER THEIR PAST HOLY GRAIL WARS. AND THIS STORY FOR THE MOST PART WILL BE FOCUSED ON CLEO AND ISSIE AND THE REST OF THE CHARACTERS IN THE FATE UNLIMITED DESTINY SINGULARITY. THOUGH IT MAY GO TO KAKERU AND MASH IN THE LONDON SINGULARITY EVERY ONCE IN A WHILE. I HAVEN'T DECIDED YET. Characters may be a bit OC
> 
> Pleas review to help make the story better! Thank you and Enjoy!

Location: France

Ruler POV

A girl with blonde hair and clear amethyst colored eyes stared intently into the mirror in front of her; she still couldn't believe that she had been summoned for this Great Grail War. What was even stranger was that this was not the first time this had happened. She had been summoned in a similar fashion for another Greater Grail War in Trifas; she had even been summoned in the same body in that war.

Ruler couldn't figure out why the Grail had summoned her in a physical form again. As a spirit she didn't need to eat or sleep and still have energy for the next day; as a human however, she'd have to take care of human needs such as sleeping, bathing and eating.

What she did know was that the Grail had summoned her because of the irregularity of the Great Holy Grail War in Tokyo, Japan; there was so much tainted energy filling the world. It was strange, it was as if there was darkness pouring out of the Grail or it was being manipulated somehow. This was a dangerous game being played, millions could die if this Grail war went too out of hand. On top of all this, there was another irregularity...

Ruler glanced towards the bed, on it slept a girl with black hair made into two ponytails on either side of her head; she wore a red sweater with a white cross on the chest and a short black skirt. The girl had literally appeared out of nowhere the night before. Before Ruler could act, the Grail had somehow sent a message to her, telling her to take care of the raven haired girl and that the girl would be one of her greatest allies in trying to set the Holy Grail War on the right course.

Even though Ruler had doubts, she decided to trust the Grail, keeping an eye on the girl as she slept. Indeed the girl could be a great help, there was strong magical energy flowing through her... and the girl didn't seem to be... evil.

Ruler was pulled from her thoughts when she heard a slight groan, eyes once again fixing on the blacked haired girl on the bed just as she blinked open aqua blue eyes. She watched as the girl slowly sit up; blue eyes quickly becoming alert as she took in the unfamiliar area before they landed on Ruler.

"Do not be alarmed." Ruler said when it looked like the girl was going to go on the offensive. "I mean you no harm." She raised her hands in the air, while letting a gentle, kind smile appear on her lips.

The girl took a moment, blue eyes hard as she weighed whether or not Ruler was telling the truth; Ruler could tell that the girl was a tactician, a person who can analyze the situation that they are in quickly. She really would be good to have as an ally.

Finally, the girl nodded, "Where am I? Who are you? What happened to Shirou and Saber? Did Caster send me here?!" The girl spoke out question after question, sounding slightly more frantic after each one left her lips.

"You are in France, from what I understand the Greater Grail summoned you here to aid me. I do not know what happened to or who Shirou and Saber are. I do not know the Caster you speak of either." Ruler said calmly before adding. "I am the servant Ruler, the Standard-Bearer who Correctly Guides the Holy Grail War. May I ask who you are?"

"I am Rin. Rin Tohsoka. Wait. Ruler...?" Rin's blue eyes widened as she sank deeper into the bed. "But you're only summoned when the Holy Grail War is thrown off course! Why did the Lesser Grail summon you?"

Ruler blinked, surprised. "Rin, this is not the Lesser Grail War that is about to happen. This is the Greater Grail War." She was beginning to have doubts now; she could sense that Rin was completely convinced that she had been participating in the Lesser Grail War before being sent to aid her. Also the use of Saber and Caster... could it be?

"Greater Grail War?" Rin looked confused, even though she was clearly trying to keep her face blank. "How is that possible? I was just in the middle of a battle for the Lesser Grail..."

Slowly, Ruler made her way over to Rin, sitting next to the darker haired girl. "I have a theory..." When Rin just looked at her, an impatient look on her face Ruler took that as her cue to go on. "The Grail War is fought in many different universes; true, the Grail summons heroes of legend but, since you're here, I'd say that it isn't out of the realm of possibility that the Grail summoned your from a different universe to aid me in righting this Greater Grail War."

Ruler watched Rin process this new information, she was doing remarkable in hiding her emotions, though she did catch a glimpse of disbelief or distress flash through her eyes once or twice.

"Can I ask you why you were summoned? Especially in a mortal body?" Rin asked, turning to face the blonde.

"I don't really know why I was summoned in this body. Though, I will admit that it has happened before... in another Grail War, taking place in Trifas." Ruler began, "I was summoned there because that Greater Grail War is irregular, like this one. However, the one in Trifas had too many servants and I had to mediate. Truthfully, I do not know what is wrong with this Grail War, I just sense an overwhelming darkness."

Rin's eyes widened in surprise. "You've done this before? And what darkness?"

"I don't know." Ruler said simply. "I don't know the specifics, I just know some of the details. Truth be told, there are even more questions than answers at the moment. All I know is that we have to go to Tokyo. That's where the Greater Grail will be."

When Rin didn't say anything right away, Ruler glanced at her, deep kindness in her eyes; if Rin really had been summoned from a different universe, this must be a lot to take in.

"Can I ask for your assistance Rin?" Ruler asked softly, preparing for the worst; she wouldn't hold it against her if Rin declined. She'd have to mediate this war alone, like she did in the beginning last time at Trifas... but she supposed it was worth it, seeing as she was able to meet Seig and other wonderful servants.

Rin said nothing for a moment before meeting Ruler's amethyst colored eyes. "I'll help you. I'll help in any way I can."

"Thank you." Ruler smiled at her and after a second, Rin returned the smile. "Rin, since we are allies, I'd like to tell you my identity."

Rin's eyes widened once again. "Isn't that a big leap in faith? Are you sure you should tell me?"

Ruler laughed, "I trust you. The Grail wouldn't have sent you to help me if you were unworthy. In addition, I'd like you to call me my name instead of Ruler when it is just us."

Rin nodded uncertainly, "Okay, I'll call you your name."

Ruler smiled before declaring, "I am Jeanne d'Arc, the Saint of Orléans."

Location: Chaldea, Roman's Office

"So let me get this straight." A girl with dark coffee brown hair looked at Roman with large green eyes. "A new massive singularity popped up over night and according to Ariene it's a singularity that is causing different universes and time to merge?"

"What are we going to do about it?" The boy next to her asked, concern in his brilliant blue eyes. He wore the standard white and black master's uniform, unlike Cassie who wore an almost all black version of the master uniform, though her mini skirt was a dark gray and she did hints of dark gray on her jacket as well.

"Well, we can't ignore that the fifth known singularity. It's already been a few weeks since we have dealt with Okeanos. But we cannot ignore this singularity either." Roman said seriously, he looked between the two masters of Chaldea. One was the forty-eighth Master of Chaldea, Kakeru Fujimaru and the other was his niece, Cléophée Everett. "We'll have to do both at the same time.

"How are we going to do that?" Cleo asked, looking at her Uncle with a frown on her face.

Roman looked at the screen at his desk, brows furrowed. "I've thought about this all night. Kakeru, I want you and Mash to go to the fifth singularity. Cleo, I'm sending you and Ariene to this new singularity, I feel as if Ariene's experience with different worlds will be more of use there."

Cleo met Kakeru's eyes and saw the uncertainty in them and she understood what he was getting worried. Kakeru was a tactician more than anything else; for some reason he liked to study and do paperwork.

"Why don't we do one after the other? That way there will be more servants and we'll have each others back." Kakeru said, concern filling his voice. "There is power in number."

"I understand that and I almost came to the same decision." Roman said, "But after a long discussion with da Vinci we decided it would be better this way. Besides, I'm not just sending Cleo by herself."

Both Cleo and Kakeru exchanged confused glances before the door to Roman's office opened and da Vinci stepped in, a large smile on her face as one more person joined their little group. The person was a girl with one side of her hair done up in a pig tail and she had happy amber eyes. The most striking thing about her appearance however was that she was wearing a Master's uniform, something that she had never worn before.

"Issie?!" Kakeru asked stunned as he looked at his best and childhood friend. She looked so happy as she stood in front of them.

"Hey Kakeru! Cleo!" Issie said happily, she looked extremely excited as she looked at the other two master's. "I'm going on my first mission!"

"You're sending Issie with me?!" Cleo couldn't help but gape up at her Uncle. She didn't have anything against Issie, in her opinion the other girl was just a bit too brash, overemotional. She also chose action before strategy, something completely different than Kakeru. But that was probably why they were best friends.

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" Kakeru asked, equally worried for his best friend. When they both joined Chaldea together, Issie hadn't had the potential to be a master candidate but as they went through Grand Order and finished singularities Issie had suddenly gained the ability to become a master. A fact shone when she had leyshifted into the Okeanos singularity at the end and helped them finish the mission.

"Issie has become the third master of Chaldea by some miracle." Roman said. "She has every right to do the singularities with you two now."

"That's right!" Issie said enthusiastically. These past few months, she had been unable to do anything while Kakeru and Cleo were in danger, and it had practically killed her. Now she could finally be more useful than just sitting in the control room with Roman and da Vinci.

"Only an idiot would keep another master out of the fray." da Vinci piped up with a smile on her face.

Cleo and Kakeru exchanged another look, there was resigned acceptance in Cleo's eyes while Kakeru still had uncertainty in his. "Why don't you send her with me instead?" Kakeru asked instead.

Roman sighed, "We have to assume that in this new singularity, Kakeru, you'll make allies with some of the servants like you did in the others. Cleo on the other hand, since this is such an odd singularity, we cannot assume you'll have many allies. That's why Issie is going with you."

Cleo sighed, "Makes sense to me. When are we leaving?" She still thought that Issie would be better off with Kakeru but she didn't feel like arguing with both Roman and da Vinci; they were clearly on the same page.

"I'm going to give you three hours to get ready. Gather the servants and what you need." Roman said. "Cleo, Issie since this is a Grail War and it looks like things have not degraded too far in the singularity, I think in the beginning you should only have two servants each. But keep one hidden at all times."

"Copy that." Cleo said, leaving the office with the other two. "So, Issie, which servants do you want to bring with us? I'm bringing Ariene and... Siegfried." She thought after a moment.

Issie bit her lip, since this would be her first true singularity, she didn't have much fighting experience with the servants, even though most of them had all become dear personal friends to her. She didn't have the bond that combat formed. "I don't know... Atalanta and Boudica."

Cleo thought about Issie's choices for a moment and nodded. They would have one archer for long distance battles and one rider, plus two sabers. It made sense. "Good choices." I'll see you in three hours. Pack what you need."

"Got ya!" Issie said excitedly as she and Kakeru headed towards a different direction than Cleo. She could still hear Kakeru talk to Issie in a worried tone as they disappeared from view.

"This should be fun." Cleo muttered to herself as she headed towards wardrobe and supply rooms. She needed a few things before this mission, she'd even grab Isolde a few things too. "Or extremely long and horrible." She added, a tone of defeat to her own voice as she felt a sense of doom drop on her shoulders at their situation. She just hoped they all made it out alive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chaldean Masters
> 
> Cléophée Everett
> 
> Hair Color: Cleo has dark coffee brown hair that falls down to her mid-back in loose, natural princess curls.
> 
> Eye Color: She has almond shaped, bright sea green eyes with tiny flecks of gold near the pupil.
> 
> Skin Tone: She has evenly tanned skin, both from her heritage and being out in the sun.
> 
> Height: 5 ft. 6
> 
> Age: 19
> 
> Nicknames: Cleo/ Phee (ONLY by her family- she'd smack anyone else who'd try)
> 
> Magic: Cleo has truly exceptional magic circuits, near perfect. This is due to the long line of her family of mages as well as an incident that happened to her in Chaldea when she was a child.
> 
> Servants (For Fic): Ariene Direcrest (OC) is her personal servant and Siegfried, one of the servants she has a close relationship with.
> 
> Personality: Cleo is strong-willed and stubborn. Always acting on what she believes in. She's also sarcastic, but kind and giving. She is extremely loyal to her friends, family and servants and considers everyone in Chaldea her family. Though she may be a bit too short-tempered, especially when it comes to her siblings and Uncle, all of who she does adore, but won't mind smacking if she thinks they go too far in their antics. She also likes athletics and competition.
> 
> Family: James Everett (Father/deceased), Charlotte Arachaman-Everett (Mother/deceased), Romani Arachaman (Uncle), Julian "Jules" Everett (Brother), Annalise Everett (Sister), Nicholas "Kole"
> 
> Kakeru Fujimaru
> 
> Hair Color: His hair is spiky and midnight black
> 
> Eye Color: His eyes are wide and are a brilliant bright blue, the same color as the sky.
> 
> Skin Tone: Fair
> 
> Height: 5 ft 9
> 
> Age: 20
> 
> Nicknames: None
> 
> Magic: For the most part, Kakeru has normal magical circuits that he continually pushes. But it is average, that is why he was so overlooked as a master candidate.
> 
> Servant: Mash Kyrielight- the Demi-Servant known as Shielder and an active member of Chaldea. She does not know who the Heroic Spirit that she merged with is.
> 
> Personality: Kakeru is kind and generous. While he might not be much of physical fighter, he is a tactical genius who comes up with many plans that help Chaldea through their mission. He is extremely giving and wants to get along with everybody. He always thinks before he acts and doesn't seem to have a real sarcastic bone in his body. He hates to see his friends get hurt and will do anything to protect them. He's slow to anger and his best friend is Isolde Tanaka.
> 
> Family: Yamato Fujumaru (Father), Abigail Fujimaru- neé Monteclaire (Mother), Inoue Fujimaru (Sister), Hikari Fujimaru (Sister).
> 
> Isolde Tanaka
> 
> Hair Color: It is extremely spiky burnt orange hair that is held up in a pig tail on the side.
> 
> Eye Color: Large amber eyes that are too expressive by some peoples opinion.
> 
> Skin Tone: Smooth fair skin.
> 
> Height: 5 ft. 5
> 
> Age: 19
> 
> Nicknames: Issie
> 
> Magic: Issie has about average magical circuits, though she has a bit more endurance than Kakeru while doing spells and moving around.
> 
> Servants: Atalanta is her Archer servant and Boudica who is a Rider servant. Since this is her first Official mission, she has no personal servants yet.
> 
> Personality: Issie is definitely the loudest and most out-going Chaldean Master out of all three of them. She is brash and acts before she thinks, the absolute opposite of Kakeru and she is also compassionate and can be overly emotional. She cares for her friends more than anything and is extremely loyal. Sometimes her emotions can cloud her judgement. Her best friend is with Kakeru Fujimaru.
> 
> Family: Taichi Tanaka (Father), Stacia Frederickson (Mother), Gregory Tanaka (Brother).
> 
> How'd you like it? I'll update soon! Please review!


	3. Chapter 2- A Different Saber

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay! Here's the next chapter! It may be a bit confusing when I mention Saber. You'll see why.
> 
> P.S This chapter is a bit shorter than the last one. Please review!
> 
> Also, if there is no POV line that means it will be told in third person.

Location: Tokyo Airport

A large airport streamed with crowds of people, all finally reaching their final destination while others were trying to catch their flights and not be left behind. Among this crowd were two teenage girls, one blonde that made her stand out from crowd and the other with black hair that made her mix in with the dark haired group.

The pair were on their way out of the airport when the black haired girl asked the blonde a question that had been on her mind ever since they had gotten on the plane from France.

"Hey Rul- I mean Jeanne, Will we really be okay in this war? And why is it in Tokyo? The Grail War I was participating in was in Fuyuki City." Rin said as she glanced around.

"Well, as I said, different worlds or universes have different wars. The one I told you about when I was last summoned was in Trifas. It makes sense that this war would be in a different place. But I do agree, we should be as careful as possible. The servants in this city may not like that we are here and attack, it happened in Trifas. Another irregularity that I'm picking up now is the presence of four more servants, but I don't know where they are or how they came to Tokyo." Jeanne said in response.

Rin was silent, her eyes taking in the new information. "I would have said that that's impossible... but with everything that has happened I suppose that it's not." She glanced at Jeanne. "How could you not sense the extra servants before?"

"I think that the extra four were recently summoned, that's why I didn't know until now." Jeanne frowned, she did not like this new information at all, but at least there was an up side. "However, on a good note, the servant Saber from the first regular Greater Grail War actually destroyed the Greater Grail by the end, after defeating all the other servants and masters." Jeanne began. "Apparently this Saber was summoned once again for this war. I have confidence that Saber along with his master shall aid us."

"How do you know that they'll help us?" Rin asked, feeling a sense of foreboding. She didn't know this universe's Saber. If this Saber had destroyed the Grail of their own will then chances were that they'd help Ruler. If Saber was forced to destroy the Grail... well, things could get bad.

Jeanne just looked at Rin, a reassuring smile on her face. "I have faith." She said simply.

Rin suppressed a sigh, it wasn't the worse thing she had heard from an ally. In the short time that she had known her it felt like Ruler would be more reliable than Shirou. She may have loved his naivete, but she already felt that Ruler was much more compatible with her. She was more realistic and didn't have a hero complex like that idiot.

Ayaka POV

A girl with barely shoulder length black hair sighed as she walked home, she hated this, during the past few weeks her life had been on the line more than she could count. She didn't even want to be in the second Greater Grail War; what was even more ridiculous was that she had summoned the first ranked servant while being the seventh ranked master. Which actually made the other masters want to kill her more.

And if being in a war that she didn't want to participate in, today at school had been completely horrible, she had gotten a test back only to see that she had practically failed the test.

"Ayaka," She watched her servant suddenly appear from thin air; he had tousled golden blonde hair, fair skin and clear emerald green eyes. Instead of his usual blue and silver Armor, he had on a red shirt, black pants and a long black overcoat. "Are you okay? You look like something's bugging you."

"I'm fine Saber." Ayaka sighed, she always felt guilty when she looked at him; he was the strongest servant and yet he was stuck with the weakest master. At least he didn't seem to resent it yet.

Suddenly, Ayaka was pulled from her train of thought as Saber put his arm in front of her, blocking her way, green eyes narrowed and intense. "Show yourself." He said in a simple yet commanding tone.

There was a pause before two girls girls stepped out from behind one of the brick walls that lined the street. One was a blonde with clear amethyst colored eyes and the other had black hair with aqua blue eyes.

"Greetings." The blonde said, bowing politely, a kind and gentle smile on her lips. "I am the servant Ruler and this is Rin."

Saber kept his eyes carefully blank but inside surprise flooded through him. Ruler? Why was Ruler here? "What can we do for you Ruler?" He kept his tone distant. For all he knew this was a trick to catch them off guard.

For her part, Ayaka looked at Saber in confusion. Who was Ruler? Whoever she was, she seemed to put Saber in a defensive mode, so that was enough to alarm her. Was this a new enemy? Hadn't they already met all the servants?! Why were more popping up?

"I came for your assistance on the Greater Grail War. Is there a place that we may talked privately?" Jeanne asked.

Saber exchanged a glance with Ayaka, the young girl looked completely nervous, her eyes staying completely on Jeanne and Rin. "Do you have proof that you are the Ruler class?"

Jeanne didn't miss a beat. "Saber, you destroyed the Greater Grail the last time it appeared." That was enough to convince Saber that Jeanne was actually Ruler. No one else should have known that.

Once Ayaka saw Saber relax slightly, she nodded. "My house is close, it should be private enough." She started walking again, hearing the others follow after a moment of hesitance. If only they realized she was more nervous than all of them put together.

Rin POV

Rin couldn't stop staring at Saber; it was too much of a coincidence, the blonde hair and green eyes, the regal bearing. The only question was why was Saber male? The King Arthur she knew was definitely a female.

"Is there something I can help you with?" Rin silently cursed herself, of course Saber would notice her staring at him.

"You just remind me of someone I knew." Rin said, blushing when she got his full attention; his green eyes seemed more intense than she remembered. Or was it because he wasn't a girl?

"A boyfriend perhaps?" The teasing tone and smile definitely weren't what Rin was used to from her Saber. This male Saber had a teasing side. Great. She did not need that. Hadn't she gotten enough teasing from Archer?

"No." Rin snapped, maybe a bit harsher than she intended. Before she knew it, they were at Ayaka's house and sitting in the living room. Was she really paying that little attention to her surroundings? She really was losing her touch.

"So..." Saber said, "What did you want to talk about Ruler?" He looked at the blonde intensely, his green eyes demanded answers.

Rin watched as Jeanne didn't even hesitate at all as she explained the irregularities of this Greater Grail War, wincing slightly when Jeanne explained Rin's situation and hating the sympathetic look that she got from Saber. This male Saber seemed more open with his emotions as well; so not what she was used to seeing. Her Saber was usually stoic and calm.

She also listened patiently as Ayaka and Saber explained the current Grail War that was happening in Tokyo. Turns out, the First Grail War in this world ended pretty bad, with Ayaka losing her family in the process.

"Can we count on your help?" Jeanne asked when Saber had finished, looking at both Ayaka and Saber.

"I-I don't know." Ayaka said, "I didn't even want to participate in this Grail War. I'm already doing my best to protect myself. Plus, from what I've heard there seems to be a lot of unknown factors."

Rin gave Ayaka a sympathetic look. From what she had gathered, this girl was in the same position that Shirou had been in at the very beginning of the Grail War; a participant that was unexpected. The only difference was that Shirou hadn't known about the Grail War until then and he wanted to fight to protect people. Ayaka knew about the Grail War and was afraid to participate because of what had happened to her Father and sister.

"We should help Ayaka." Saber said calmly. Not knowing what is happening in this War... I feel as if it is my obligation to protect those that aren't involved from the darkness that Ruler speaks of. Not as the servant Saber, but as myself."

Saber sighed, before turning to his master, "However, it is completely your decision. You are my master and I shall respect your wishes."

Ayaka looked up at Saber, hesitance and fear in her blue eyes before they hardened with determination. "I don't want to fight in this Greater Grail War... but if I don't want others to suffer because of my cowardice. I want to fight and become stronger."

Rin couldn't help but smile, now that was something that Shirou would have said. Maybe they had more in common than she had first thought, Ayaka just needed more of a helping hand to get there.

"That's my girl." Saber said, smiling at Ayaka, making her blush a deep red before turning back to Jeanne and Rin. "We'll help you."

"I'm glad," Jeanne said returning his smile. "One more thing, it's the same request I gave Rin but when we are alone I would like you to call me by my true name. Jeanne, as I am Jeanne d'Arc."

"The Saint of Orléans?" Sabers eyes widened. "Are you sure that is wise?"

"It's better to be called by my name than Ruler in public when we are surrounded by civilians." Jeanne said simply.

Saber nodded mutely. "Then it seems only fair for you all to know my identity as well. I am-" He was cut of by Rin blurting his name out.

"Arthur Pendragon." Rin blurted out, unable to hold herself back. "Better known as King Arthur, King of Britain or the King of Knights." The other three stared at her stunned.

"How did you know?" Jeanne asked. "I knew immediately since being able to see a servants true identity is an ability of the Ruler class but how did you find out?"

"Let's just say that I know King Arthur from my own universe." Rin said simply before looking at him, confusion in her eyes.

"The only question I have is why this King Arthur is a male instead of a female."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> End of the Chapter! The next one may be longer, depending on what I choose to do next. But how was it?
> 
> Don't forget to review!


	4. Chapter 3- Preparations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Here's the next chapter!
> 
> Please leave a review!

"What do you mean girl?" Saber asked, alarm rising in him. There was no way that he was born as a girl, even if it was in a different universe. As much as he hoped that it was possible; there shouldn't have been a way, not in the time he was born in. Then it hit him; that's why Rin was staring at him, she thought he should have been a female.

"I probably shouldn't say anything else." Rin said, a blush spreading through her cheeks. She really shouldn't say anything else related to Saber's gender.

Jeanne sighed, making sure to keep an amused smile off her face. She didn't need Rin and Saber mad at her at the same time.

"We can discuss Saber's... gender," Jeanne made sure to choose her words wisely, "Later. Right now, we should make a plan for the battles that are to come. The real war will be starting soon."

"Can you tell where the other servants are? What about the four new servants?" Ayaka asked, feeling rushed. She understood that they had to plan, but this was all too sudden.

"I have a general concept." Jeanne said, giving Ayaka a calming look. "None are in our general vicinity at the moment. As for the four new servants... I don't know how I know this, but I don't believe that their intent is malicious."

Rin's eyes widened in excitement as an idea popped into her head. "Do you think that they'd be willing to help us?" Maybe she was being a bit too optimistic, but she couldn't help it. She was in an unknown environment, it couldn't be held against her if she wanted something to go her way.

Jeanne sighed, she had thought of that too, but she was really trying not to get her hoped up. Unknown factors were dangerous after all. "If we run into them, then we shall give them a proposition if they are willing to listen."

Arthur leaned forward in his chair, meeting Jeanne's eyes. "Do you think we should try to find them?"

"Would it be safe to?" Ayaka asked nervously.

Everyone paused as they thought about these unknown servants. It was so easy to think that they'd be on their side, but in reality they might not be. They all knew the stakes were high so they absolutely could not mess up.

"We must meet them first." Jeanne said, "My main concern is on the servants that we do know about. Do you think any would be willing to help us?" She looked at Arthur and Ayaka, waiting for an answer.

"Honestly, there aren't many. I guess we could try asking Lancer and his master. But she goes both ways. Her name is Misaya Reiroukan and she goes from helping Ayaka at times to trying t kill her." Arthur said after a moment.

"Archer definitely wouldn't help us." Ayaka said, thinking of the arrogant Archer who had asked her to be his Queen.

"Rider is completely crazy. Apparently he slaughtered a whole family after being summoned and now no one knows where he is. But we can assume that he won't help. We also haven't encountered Berserker, Caster or Assassin." Arthur finished.

"So we have practically no one to help us." Rin groaned in frustration. Of course not. This was just their luck. "It's us four against the other servants and who knows what else."

Jeanne on the other hand looked thoughtful. Her clear amethyst gaze went to Rin. "Well, maybe it won't be just us four."

Rin frowned back at Jeanne. "What are you thinking Jeanne."

"This is just a thought. But, what if we see if you can summon a servant Rin? You were chosen as a Master in your own war, there is no reason that you can't be one here."

Both Ayaka and Arthur looked stunned at the thought and Rin looked completely disbelieving.

"But there are already seven Masters!" She said stunned. "It's like you said, this isn't like Trifas! What makes you think I can summon one now?"

"Because in the time that it took us to get here from France, four more servants were summoned. If they can be summoned, one more can be summoned." Jeanne said, she gave Rin an encouraging look. "Please try Rin!"

"For what it's worth," Ayaka began in a soft voice, "I think it's a good idea."

Arthur nodded, "Having another servant on our side would help."

Rin sighed, looked like she was outvoted, though she did see where all of them were coming from. "I'll do it tonight, when my magic is at its highest." She promised.

Isolde POV

"Why are we hiding in a hotel room?" Issie asked, looking out the window of a four star hotel and into the crowded Tokyo street. "Shouldn't we be looking for the irregularity?"

She heard Cleo sigh from somewhere behind her and felt a spark of annoyance. So far, Cleo had been treating her as an inexperienced child and it frustrated her! Just because she'd never been on a full mission didn't mean she was useless!

It also didn't help that technically, they were the only ones in the room at the moment. Both Boudica and Atalanta were on the rood of the building, keeping guard for curious or violent servants. Siegfried and Ariene were scouting Tokyo, trying to find the servants participating in the Grail War and what their status was.

Issie looked up as Cleo joined her at the window, "It's like Roman said, this is modern Tokyo and as far as we can see, nothing is wrong yet. We have to observe first and then we'll act. Whatever is going wrong is not showing its ugly head until night."

"At the very least," Cleo added, a slight smile appearing on her lips, "Because of how modern everything is, we have a good shelter. It's also good that no matter what, Japan has the same currency as us."

That was true. Tokyo gave them a solid roof over their heads, but the danger had apparently doubled. "Do you think any of the servants know that something is wrong?" Issie asked.

"The news of how normal humans were drained of energy all over the city and even on the outskirts?" Cleo asked.

Issie nodded, moving away from the window to look at the combat uniform that Cleo had brought her; it wasn't plain white and black like Kakeru's or black and gray like Cleo's, it was more colorful, being orange and white and Issie just loved it.

"I think all the servants are assuming that another servant is behind it." Cleo finally said. "It's what a servant would do to gain more energy. Drain mortals of magical energy to get stronger. They wouldn't think that something unrelated to the Holy Grail War is happening."

"I agree. So, we're going out at night?" Issie asked.

"Masters." Both of the girls looked up to see Siegfried and Ariene appear behind them, serious looks in their eyes.

"Do you have any news?" Cleo asked, her green eyes meeting Ariene's violet ones.

"We can say for certain where the servants, Saber, Archer and Lancer are." Ariene began, "Saber and Lancer are both in residential areas and Archer is somewhere in the city." She explained, her eyes grew concerned as she continued. "However, there was another servant with Saber... a Ruler class."

"A Ruler class?!" Issie demanded, shock and excitement going through her very core. This was a development that neither of them had thought would happen. "Do you know who it is?"

"From what we saw it was Jeanne d'Arc." Siegfried said, memories flashing through his blue eyes. There were also two girls with them, Masters at a guess."

"Jeanne d'Arc. Do you think she's the same one from Orléans? The first singularity?" Issie asked, excitement clear in her voice. That would mean they'd have an ally!

"Hard to say." Siegfried said, we didn't stay long enough to hear their conversation. I'm sure Jeanne sensed our presence, but chose not to tell the others we were there."

Issie smiled, "That could be a good sign." She looked at the other three occupants of the room, doubt prickling at her skin. "Right?"

Cleo gave a light smile, "I think it may be. We'll investigate the city more at night. After all, if what history says is true, that's when we'll see most of the action."

Rin POV

Rin sighed as she stared up at the stars through the glass roof of Ayaka's greenhouse. It had been a very long day of planning their next move. Ayaka had allowed her to do the summoning ceremony in the greenhouse even though it was practically sacred to her; something she felt grateful for. She had been nervous all day, uncertain if the spell would actually work and now it was time for her to try. She just wished her peak magically conditions wasn't at two in the morning. Why couldn't it be when she was awake in the day?

There was no point of dwelling on it. Rin was ready to do the summoning ritual. Arthur and Ayaka were staying in the living room as to not alarm the servant if she managed to summon one but Jeanne was staying right with her. As support and to quickly explain their situation.

"Whenever you're ready Rin." Jeanne said calmly from where she stood, a hopeful expression on her face.

"As ready as I'll ever be. The servant I summoned in my world didn't turn out the way I hoped.. so hopefully this one will be better." Rin said, remembering Archer and how he had betrayed her.

Rin took a deep breath as she held her arm out over the summoning circle, her energy was at its peak and there would be no mistake this time, she was sure of it. With one more breath, she began the incantation to summon her servant. Please, let him be strong. She thought before she began.

"Silver and iron to the origin. Gem and the archduke of contracts to the cornerstone. The ancestor is my great master Schweinorg. The alighted wind becomes a wall. The gates in the four directions close, coming from the crown, the three-forked road that leads to the kingdom circulate. Shut (fill). Shut (fill). Shut (fill). Shut (fill). Shut (fill). Repeat every five times. Simply, shatter once filled. I hereby body shall serve under me, my fate is in your sword. In accordance with the approach of the Holy Grail, if you abide by this feeling, this reason, then is my oath. I am the one who becomes all the good of the world of the dead, I am the one who lays out all the evil of the world of the , seven heavens clad in three words of power, arrive from the ring of deterrence, O keeper of the balance ―――!"

Rin felt the power and magic swirl around her as she finished the incantation, light erupting from the summoning circle and blinding her for a moment as a burst of warm air knocked her back and off her feet, causing her to land hard on the cold ground of the green house. "Owww..." She mumbled as she blinked the stars out of her eyes. Did it work?

She could hear gentle footsteps approach her before a hand clad in brilliant silver armor reached out to her, offering her a hand up.

"Fair maiden, are you my master?" A deep voice asked, causing Rin to look up into beautiful clear sky blue eyes.

Rin took the offered hand, getting a better look of her servant as she did so. From what she could tell he had to be a knight, he wore a blue tunic under his brilliantly gleaming silver armor, he was tall and held himself with pride and confidence and she noted that his wavy blonde hair just brushed the top of his brows.

"I... I am." Rin finally said, meeting his eyes. "I am Rin. Tohsaka Rin."

"It is a pleasure Rin. I am the servant class Saber." He said, words light and formal.

"Rin! You did it!" Jeanne hurried over to the two of them, a brilliant smile appearing on her face. "I knew you could!"

"A servant?" Before Rin could blink, Gawain had pushed her behind him, drawing his elaborate sword.

"Wait Saber!" Rin grabbed onto him in her haste to stop him form doing anything. "She's Ruler!"

"Ruler?" Saber blinked in confusion, looking between the two girls. "Why is a Ruler class servant here?"

"Allow me to explain." Jeanne said calmly as if he had not just drawn his weapon on her.

Rin zoned out for most of the explanation that Jeanne gave her new servant, having heard it before. She did note however that she hadn't revealed the Arthur's name or servant class to Saber, just explaining that they already had a master and servant as allies as well.

"I... see." Saber said after a moments pause, "This is indeed a strange Grail War. Nevertheless, master," He turned to her now, a smile on his face. "You have my sword, I will do everything in my power to protect you, Master."

"Please... call me Rin. You call Ruler, Jeanne so it's only proper that you call me Rin." She said, not showing the normal fire she usually held.

"Rin... yes, I quite like that better." Saber said, almost to himself.

"We shouldn't keep our allies waiting, they're in the living room. Shall we go?" Jeanne asked, looking between the new master and servant, her face appearing a bit too innocent.

Rin agreed without word and the trio made their way back to Ayaka's living room where their two allies would be waiting for them.

When they entered the room, Rin was surprised to see Arthur push to his feet from his seat, a look of surprise in his green eyes. She was even more surprised to see the exact same expression on her new servant's face as the tension grew between the two of them. Did the two blondes know each other? Please tell her that they weren't enemies.

Her shock just grew when her servant walked pass her and suddenly dropped to his knees in front of Arthur in a deeply respectful bow of sorts. "My King..."

"Gawain." Arthur said, shock still clear in his face but his voice composed.

What? How did Arthur know her servant's true name? Gawain... "Wait! WHAT?!" Rin suddenly yelled far louder than was appropriate for two in the morning. She looked frantically between the two men, suddenly connecting the dots.

"You're a knight of the Round Table?" She asked Saber, or Gawain.

"You didn't know?" Arthur asked, looking at her in confusion. "Jeanne didn't tell you?"

That's what she forgot to do, she forgot to ask her servants true name and Jeanne hadn't offered it up either even though she would immediately know who her servant was.

Rin threw an accusing look at the Ruler who had a barely concealed look of amusement on her face. "I'm sorry Rin. I just wanted to see your reaction."

Rin felt her mouth drop as she felt her face burn red with embarrassment. How was that funny?! She became lost in her head for the next few moments before Gawain stepped in front of her, a solemn look in his eyes.

"I apologize Rin, I should have told you sooner." Gawain said.

"Ah," Rin shook her head, face becoming even more red if that was possible. "No. no I'm not actually angry at you or anything... it's just been a long day."

"Allow me to make up for it then," Gawain knelt before her, gently taking one of her hands in his own as he looked up at her with a smile that could light up the sky. "I am Sir Gawain, the Knight of the Sun. A knight of the Round Table."

POV ?

A type of crazed laughter filled the air as a blonde girl in a blue dress covered in blood danced and twirled around, happiness dancing in her pale blue eyes. The dress itself was unbuttoned, revealing her chest and on he chest, here were command seals; meaning that she was a Master. "Ahhh, Saber. Saber. Saber. Saber!" She chanted manically.

"I had fate that you would come back one day!" The girl cried in unimaginable joy. Though the Grail War was having unexpected interference she just knew that she would be reunited with her Knight, her Prince, her Love! She'd never let anything get in the way of their reunion. Everything was already prepared for the reunion that she had been dreaming of every day. She just had to take action.

"I love you." She said happily, staring up into the sky. "My... my Prince, you belong only to me." She said again. Nothing would keep her away, she was ready to kill anything or anyone to keep him with her. After all, hadn't she done it once already?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hoped you enjoyed! Next chapter should be posted tomorrow!
> 
> Please review and help this story be better!


	5. Chapter 4- Arthur and Gawain

It was barely sunset when two blonde men strolled out of Ayaka's house the night after Gawain's summoning. Both stood strong and confident as they made their way from their allies that were getting ready to look through the city at night for the darkness and corruption that came with this Grail War. They had adjusted their plans all during the day and were now ready to start taking action.

"It'll be good to fight with you again." Arthur said, a smile on his face as he looked to his companion.

"It will." Gawain nodded, keeping his eyes on the setting sun and not on the man beside him. Really, it was a shame that they had to go out at night, he was strongest under the sun. It was also a shame that he couldn't bring himself to look at his King. "There are a few points I am worried about, but I have confidence that this is a battle we can win."

"As am I, but we must not let ourselves become too confident." Arthur said wisely before a small frown marred his face. "Is there something wrong Gawain?"

"Not at all my King." Gawain said immediately, keeping his eyes forward.

Arthur paused before stepping in front of his knight, stopping his tracks, "You have not looked at me this entire time. Something is bothering you. What is it Gawain, you can tell me."

"I..." Gawain felt completely torn inside, he did not wish for his King to shoulder his burdens but at the same time he did not wish to lie to his King either. "I do not feel worthy of being in your presence my King."

Arthur's frown deepened as he stared at Gawain, "You were one of my strongest and loyal knights Gawain. I trust you implicitly."

"You are my King… As long as I draw breath you will always have my loyalty and my sword. To me there is no greater King than yourself nor is there another I wish to follow." Gawain admitted, "However, during our last battle together I let my hatred and bitterness guide me. I was selfish and did not allow Lancelot to partake in the battle of Camlann…. It is because of that act you were struck down by Mordred. Though it is my utmost wish, I do not deserve to serve you again." Gawain said sadly.

Arthur didn't respond for a moment before sighing, "Gawain, there is nothing to be done about that now. There is nothing to repent. You did not falter and stayed by my side to the very end. You are my loyal knight, an honorable member of the Round Table. Through this war, I would like no one better to stand by my side as a fellow knight of the round. So I ask you, Sir Gawain, will you stand with me once more in this war?"

Gawain smiles at him, "There is nothing I want more my King. Once again I offer you my sword."

Arthur nodded and the two returned to the sunset in contentment. Both of them knew that they had a very long battle before them and it would take all of their strength to defeat the enemy before them. This was in all manners he calm before the storm.

"Arthur, Gawain we're ready to go." Rin said, walking up to them, impatience on her face.

"As you say master." Gawain said walking towards her immediately while Arthur was left trailing behind them.

He smiled as he saw his Knight and the black haired master talk. Rin usually seemed so sad and he could only imagine that it was because she was in an unknown world. It was good to see her start to accept the rest of group... even if he still wanted to talk to her about his counterpart being female.

The trio had just made their way to Ayaka and Jeanne when a surge of power fell over them stopping their tracks as they looked around in high alert. This magical pressure... it didn't exactly feel like a servant... it was something else entirely.

"Arthur! Gawain!" Jeanne recovered first directing her attention to the blonde males, the order was clear.

The two of them dashed towards source of the magical energy, apprehension pricking their skin, from what they could tell, the calm had finally broken.


	6. Chapter 5- Encounters and Conflicts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter folks! Hope you enjoy and please review!
> 
> There will be some fighting scenes in this one! Hope you like it!
> 
> NOTE: When a sentence is "italics" that means that the characters are speaking through a mind link or telepathy.

Ariene POV

"Cleo, this is not good." Ariene said as the two masters and their servants ran down the streets towards the source of magic. "This magic doesn't feel like a servants magic and it will definitely draw the attention of any servant nearby."

"Maybe they'll be friendly." Issie said hopefully and Ariene smirked. Issie's optimism was amusing.

"Maybe." Boudica agreed, giving the new master a more obvious smile as they ran.

Cleo sighed from beside her and Ariene turned to look at her Master and friend to see her roll her eyes. "Are you okay Cleo?" Ariene asked quietly.

Cleo nodded, "I'm just trying to focus. This is a big mission and we can't mess up. It also doesn't help that we haven't been able to get in touch with Uncle Roman or Chaldea. He's probably pulling his hair out."

At that Ariene laughed a little, yes,the fact that they couldn't contact Chaldea was frustrating, but the image of Roman freaking out was always great. "You just have- we're here!" The group of stopped in front of what looked like a large mansion. Everything from the yard to the house was black, except for the red light filtering out the windows. Somehow, it made the house and surrounding feel much more ominous.

"Wait a moment," Issie said, she looked at the others in her group nervously as Siegfried and Atalanta came materialized out of their spirit forms. "I thought a servant didn't do this."

"The mana and magic in this area certainly do feel different." Atalanta agreed, her green eyes narrowed as her ears twitched, trying to detect any sounds or presence that wasn't them. "The initial impact of the spell made it feel as if the caster was a powerful entity, not a servant or human. But when you get closer..."

"The feeling of the magic changes and it seems as if this is the work of a Caster or powerful mage." Siegfried finished.

"Is that even possible?" Issie asked, she felt a shot of fear go up her spine. Had they literally just walked into a trap?!

Ariene looked at the Masters, she could practically feel the concern flowing off them in waves. "I've never seen any spell like this. But in all reality, it shouldn't be impossible to trick the senses through magic in such a way. Though you would have to be very skilled."

"Okay." Cleo sighed after a moment. "Siegfried, Ariene, we're going in to investigate." She looked over at Issie and frowned slightly. "Isolde, you, Atalanta and Boudica stay out here and guard the perimeter. We don't know if other servants will come because of this spell." Cleo didn't wait for the other master to respond, she just turned and started towards the manor, Siegfried quickly falling into step with her.

Ariene sighed, giving Issie a friendly smile when she saw the disappointed look on her face. "Stay safe, Issie., Boudica, Atalanta. If something comes up let us know right away." She then hurried after Cleo, silently cursing the fact that they didn't wait for her.

Isolde POV

Issie stared after Ariene's retreating form with a frown on her face. "Cleo's treating me like a child." She complained, looking at the two servants that she had brought with her.

"This is your first full singularity. And on top of that, it's an irregular singularity." Atalanta said calmly. "Perhaps she just wants to keep you safe?"

Issie growled, mentally, she was throwing a very slight tantrum. She could protect herself. "But I'll never learn how to be a full Master if she doesn't let me."

"It'll come with time." Boudica promised, giving the newest Master a reassuring smile. "Anyways. What are your orders Master?"

"What?" Issie asked, completely taken off guard. What orders? She thought that they were just waiting for Cleo to call for help.

"Well, Cleo did say to watch the perimeter of the property, Isolde." Atalanta said, a slight scolding note in her voice as she looked at the orange haired girl. "Would you like me to do rounds around the land the manor is on?"

"Y-yes." Issie let out a nervous laugh. How could she forget something like this? Maybe Cleo did have a good reason to keep her back, but she just knew she was right too; eventually, she'd need to get more involved with the missions. It was the only way to make sure her friends came back as safely as possible.

Atalanta nodded and disappeared a second later, leaving only Boudica and Issie at the entrance of the manor.

Issie sighed once she was sure that Atalanta was away. "Man, I screwed up."

"No, you didn't. You're still new at this Issie. You'll eventually get the hang of this. May I suggest something?" Boudica asked.

"Yes?" Issie asked, she'd take any advice that she could get.

Boudica smiled, "Try to be less stiff. You're always so loud and outgoing, you're always laughing at Chaldea. But since you've gotten to this singularity, you've been quiet and haven't really talked to any of us, it's kinda sad. Master or not, Isolde, we're all still your friends. You don't have to change your personality just because you've become a Master, none of us see you differently."

At that Issie felt a weight lift off her shoulders and a full bright smile came to her face. "Thank you Boudica!"

"Issie!" Atalanta's voice suddenly ringed through her head and Issie jumped about a foot in the air before remembering the mind link that all Masters and servants had to each other. "I've picked up movement from the left. Three servants all together and two humans, probably Masters. Shall I attack?"

Issie paused for a moment, trying to consider the situation, but she could already feel the pressure building inside of her. Since these were servants, that meant that they'd reach her sooner rather than later. "Hold off on firing for now. She decided, I want to see if these servants could be potential allies."

"Yes, Master." Atalanta's voice ringed in her head before fading and Issie sighed. "Boudica, be ready. I want to see if we can talk to them, but I don't think we should let them enter the manor."

"Yes Master." Boudica said, drawing her sword just as two male servants burst into view with three quickly following behind them.

At the sight, Issie literally had to force her jaw to stay shut; if she didn't she was sure she'd be a drooling mess. Both of the male servants had blonde hair and gleaming silver armor that was over blue tunics. The only real difference was that one blonde had green eyes while the other had blue.

"What the hell did you two do?!" A girl with black hair and aqua eyes demanded, looking pass them and at the manor. "What kind of boundary is that?!"

"It does reek of malevolence." A blonde female servant with amethyst eyes said, moving to join the two male servants. "Let us pass." She said, meeting Issie's eyes.

"Wait! That's Jeanne!" Issie said through the link between her two servants, at least she remembered that they had a mind link and didn't speak out loud. "Thank-"

"That's not our Jeanne. She would have greeted you two. But from I can tell she's not corrupted or darkened." Atalanta's voice cut off Issie's good mood.

"Hey! What are you planning?" The black haired girl said again, clearly she realized that they were talking through a link and wasn't planning to take any chances by the look in her eyes. "Saber!"

"Understood Master!" The blonde with blue eyes nodded and charged before Issie could blink, an intense fire in his eyes.

"Watch out!" Boudica stepped in front of her as Issie stumbled back, watching with a mix of shock and fear as Boudica was barely able to hold back the Saber's blow.

She watched dazed for a moment as Boudica struggled, against the Saber, barely parrying his blows and and from what she could see, Boudica was barely landing a hit on him. That's when she saw it, the other Servant and Jeanne were slowly making their way towards her; intent on getting into the manor. Not going to happen.

"Atalanta! Give Boudica cover fire, as much as you can! Don't let any of them get pass the gates!" Issie commanded through the link. She watched as a second later, a volley of two or three dozen arrows fell from the sky, forcing the two other servants back.

Issie chanced a glance back at the manor, anxiety racing through her, You had better get back here soon Cleo. I don't think we can hold them off for long.

Cleo POV

"Just as I thought." Cleo muttered as soon as they stepped inside the manor. "There's a bounded field all over this property and the intent is not good at all." Just being in the boundary made her skin feel sticky and sick and what she saw next, definitely made her sick.

They had roamed through the manor, hazy red light somehow illuminating their path to something horrible. The hallways, kitchen and living rooms were littered with people on the ground; as if they had just suddenly collapsed without reason. What was even worse was the fact that they were dead.

"How could this happen...?" Cleo asked, feeling sick to her stomach when she saw the motionless body of a child not too far from what looked like her Mother.

Siegfried frowned, "A boundary that sucks the souls out of humans. There's literally nothing left in them. Their od, soul and even the little mana they might have had is gone."

"What a horrible way to die." Ariene agreed, anger filling her voice. "Whoever did this is despicable. And it's clear now, that all the other incidents of humans being drained of energy are linked to this. The only difference is that the people who did this have upped their game. They never killed the humans caught in their bounded field before."

Cleo made sure to not look at the bodies anymore. It was clear to her and probably Siegfried and Ariene that no matter where they went, they'd find the same thing. "Could it be a different pair of servant and Master?"

"Unlikely." Siegfried said, "However, this pair are likely to be unstable. That's the only reason I can think of why they would do something so open and multiple times as well."

Cleo nodded, "We have to find who did this. The hard part will be discerning whether it was a servant already in this Grail War or if the singularity brought them over."

"I agree-" Ariene cut of when the ground started to shake and the windows of the manner cracked. "Servants?!"

"Master, it's no longer safe here!" Siegfried said, catching the presence of multiple servants as well.

Cleo on the other hand looked completely annoyed. "That girl. I told her to contact us if servants appeared! Let's go!" Cleo snapped rushing out of the manor before either Siegfried or Ariene could stop her.

She was not in the mood to be messed with; especially not after what she had seen. Why couldn't Issie had gone with Kakeru instead?! No matter, she was going to put a stop to this fight no matter what.

Issie gritted her teeth as Gawain started to take a more active role in the fight. Boudica was still going head to head with the blue-eyed blonde but the problem was the blonde with green eyes; he was proving to be troublesome.

Atalanta had even come back to back Boudica up in closer combat than firing her arrows at long distance. She could still fire them well enough to keep both servants at bay, but it was clear that she was at a disadvantage.

Boudica charged at Gawain, slashing out with strong swipes only for him to block and attack her in return. The two of them were at a stand-still and it looked like neither of them would give.

Atalanta launched three arrows from her bow at Arthur, letting out a frustrated growl when they flew pass him, destroying the ground instead; though one was able to graze his arm. She barely had time to block with her bow as his invisible blade swung down. He really was strong.

A yell of pain caused her to look away from Arthur and she saw Boudica sprawled on the ground, with Gawain standing above her.

"Hey!" Issie yelled out in alarm.

"You shouldn't get distracted." Arthur said and before she knew it Atalanta found herself sprawled on the ground next to Boudica, her breathing coming out in pained gasp.

"Yeah!" Rin cheered as she watched from the sidelines with Jeanne and Ayaka, who was slightly shaking. "Finish them off!"

Gawain raised his sword and swung it down on the immobile redhead, expecting to take her out of the fight. What happened instead completely threw him off. Another servant was suddenly there, blocking his blade with a curved orange blade that seemed to reflect fire itself. Her dark hair was pulled up into a bun and her purplish-blue seemed to stare into his very soul.

"Like I'd let you!" She snapped. She used her moment and surprise and lunged forwards while swiping out, forcing Gawain back towards Rin and Jeanne.

"Saber!" Arthur cried out alarmed, using Gawain's class instead of his name. He was about to rush to his Knight's aid when he saw a large sword swing down at him.

"Fall!" A deep voice cried as a new servant with long silvery-white hair, teal eyes black clothes attacked and now Arthur found that he was the one that was being pushed back.

Arthur and Gawain both gaped at the new arrivals, Were these new servants that much better than them or had they gotten the element of surprise.

Gawain growled, readying his sword to charge in once again, "You'll pay for that." He promised, he would have lunged forward to attack when Jeanne was suddenly between them and their enemies.

"Wait!" Jeanne cried out, throwing her hands up between the two feuding forces, shocking everyone present.

Ariene and Siegfried exchanged confused glances, but both did not relax their stances.

"I do not believe that we must fight." Jeanne said, looking at the Chaldean servants and Masters. At this point Cleo had joined Issie and both were checking on the condition of Boudica and Atalanta.

"Really?" Issie snapped, hating the fact that two of her friends were now unconscious. "Then why didn't you stop your friends earlier?!"

Jeanne at least looked regretful. "I was hesitant and I still am. But I must be honest with myself. I don't believe that you are the source of this bounded field."

"We aren't." Ariene spoke up, her eyes meeting Jeanne's. "We felt the energy from the spell and decided to investigate."

"Us as well." Arthur said.

Rin walked up next to Jeanne, her eyes cautious and shining with distrust. "How can we trust you?"

"My name is Siegfried." Siegfried spoke up, surprising the other faction, but not his friends. "I am a servant of Chaldea and once before I was known as the Saber of Black. We've met before, Jeanne d'Arc."

"True." Jeanne said, a gentle smile forming on her face. "Siegfried, do you mind telling me what and how you got here?"

Siegfried looked back at Cleo and Issie, he got a nod from the former and he also noted that Ariene had relaxed her stance a bit.

"It's a long story, Jeanne." He said.

Jeanne nodded, "Ours is too, tell me anyways and I'll reveal what we know about this war."

Siegfried nodded, "It all started with an organization named Chaldea..."


	7. Chapter 6- Chaldea

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter up! Just a heads up- this chapter has a lot of explanation for what Chaldea is.
> 
> Please review for this story!
> 
> NOTE: Depending on the POV, the name of characters will be different. Example, if it's Cleo's POV Arthur would be known as Saber since she doesn't know who he is or if it's Arthur's POV, he describes them since he doesn't know their name. Third person will have all the names. Hope it makes sense.

"What's Chaldea?" Rin asked, looking at the opposite group, distrust still in her eyes.

"Chaldea Security Organization. I doubt it exist in this version of the world." Cleo said. "Chaldea is humanity's last stand, watching over the light of the past as well as seeing into the future."

Jeanne looked at Cleo in amazement. "The past and the future? How is that possible?"

Before Cleo could explain, Ariene cut in, her purplish-blue eyes scanning their surroundings. "I hate to cut this conversation short... but perhaps we should talk somewhere else."

"I agree." Arthur said immediately. "We're too exposed here."

Issie looked at Cleo. "We could go to the hotel. Maybe we can even get in contact with Chaldea."

"That's too much hope. We haven't been able to yet." Cleo said doubtfully.

"Why do you want to go to your turf?" Rin demanded, looking at the two Masters.

Issie glared back, her amber eyes narrowing at the accusation in Rin's voice. "It's not our turf. It's just where we're staying at the moment."

Ayaka spoke up before Rin could say anything else. "I think that works." That got her approving looks from both Arthur and Jeanne while Rin and Gawain looked at her with disbelief.

"Follow us." Siegfried said,taking the lead. Jeanne easily fell into step with him and the two of them immediately started talking like the old friends that they were.

Issie and Cleo exchanged amused glances before quickly following the servants and the rest followed suit.

Arthur POV

Arthur fell in the back of the formation, watching the rest of the group as they made their way towards the supposed Chaldeans hotel. Jeanne and Siegfried were at the head of the formation and Rin, Ayaka and the orange haired girl, who introduces herself as Issie or Isolde was walking with them. The darker haired Master, Cleo was walking in step with Gawain for some reason. The orange haired servant was walking to the left while the green haired female was walking at the right.

Arthur himself was at the very back of the diamond shaped formation that surrounded all the Masters. He wasn't the only one in the back however, the black haired servant was walking beside him, her eyes to the front and glued to both of her Masters.

He took this chance to really look at her. She had flawless peachy toned skin, midnight black hair pulled into a elegant bun; the sides of her dark hair were braided back before being pulled into the bun. Her eyes were a purple-blue that he had never seen before. She also wore a dark violet blue tunic that flared out as it reached her waist with silver accents and her legs weer wrapped in tight black leather-like material. Over her tunic, she had gleaming dark silver armor with and a midnight blue scarf that had a hood attached to it.

She also walked with a regal grace, making him think that in a past life, she must have been nobility or even royalty. Even then, the way she carried herself didn't make her seem arrogant.

"Did you need something?" She asked, meeting his green eyes, a clear challenge in them. But, there was something else too, he just didn't know what.

"No. I'm Saber by the way." He said as way of introducing himself. Unless he knew that they could be trusted, he would never tell them his name.

"Interesting." She said, a small smile forming on her lips. "I'm also Saber and from what I heard, so is your friend. Why are there two Sabers in one Holy Grail War?"

Arthur gave a sheepish laugh. "Honestly, I'm not sure myself. This is an odd war."

She gave him a smile in turn. "I suppose it is." Her voice was soft as she gazed at him with warm dark purplish eyes. Did he see recognition in those eyes? Did she know him?

Arthur blinked, that shouldn't be possible. He was certain that he would remember someone like this servant. "Do we know each other?"

"No." She immediately said, "But you can call me Ariene."

"Ariene?" He asked, stunned that she would just tell him her real name but she must have had a reason. He didn't remember a Heroic Spirit with that name at all.

Ariene just nodded before picking up her pace, catching up to Cleo and staying by her side for the rest of the journey to the hotel.

Arthur stayed in the back, Gawain joining him shortly after Ariene had joined Cleo. "That servant's name is Ariene." Arthur said absentmindedly to his Knight.

Gawain just nodded, "Cleo told me... My King, is it just me or do they seem familiar to you. I swear that it feels as if I've met them before."

Arthur furrowed his brows, "I feel the same. However, I don't remember meeting them."

"Neither do I." Gawain said.

Arthur stared after the two unknown girls, unable to shake the nostalgia that was filling him. Why did they look so familiar?! He knew that it was going to eventually drive him crazy because he just knew that both of them knew the truth. He wanted to force them to reveal why they were so familiar but he also knew that he couldn't force anything out of them. This was a puzzle that would only be solved it they wanted it to happen and he really hoped that they did.

Once they reached the hotel, Issie immediately led them to their room, which turned out to be rather large suite on the ground floor. She wondered how they afforded it. She also saw various clothes scattered on a bed and what looked like a very advanced electronic watch on the table, as well as what looked to be spiky, beautiful glass-like jewels.

"You didn't clean up the saint quartz?" Cleo asked, looking at Issie with a brow raised.

"My bad?" Issie asked with a nervous smile.

"So, Chaldea." Rin immediately said, trying to keep everyone on track. "You said it was an organization that could look into the future and the past?"

"Yes." Cleo said, settling on the couch in the room. "At first Chaldea was just a astronomical facility before becoming a research observatory around 2004 and was headed up by the Animusphere family until recently. They created SHEBA which could look into the future and eventually the light of the past."

"That's amazing." Ayaka said, to be able to see into the past, that seemed like a dream come true. If she could see into the past, she would try and see what really happened to her Father and sister.

Before Issie could continue, there was beep! beep! causing all of them to jump in surprise. Cleo looked down at her wrist and saw that her communicator was flashing a blue light. Finally!

"Cl-Cleo! Issie!" The holographic picture of a frantic Roman popped out of Cleo's intercom. He looked relieved when he saw that they were unharmed. "I finally got through!"

"Hey Roman!" Issie said, looking at his holographic form, a large smile on her face. "What's up?"

"What's up?! What's up?!" Roman snapped, Cleo was sure that if he wasn't a hologram he would shake Issie. "Do you have any idea how freaked out we were?! We couldn't reach you!"

"Sorry!" Issie leaned back, trying to put as much distance between her and the hologram. "Do you know why?"

Roman looked at them, before he finally seemed to realize that they were not the only ones in the room. "Who are they?"

"I am the servant class Ruler." Jeanne spoke up, looking at Roman, These are my friends, Rin, Ayaka, Saber and... Saber." Jeanne said, realizing how she sounded now that she thought about it. It was even more ironic that both servants were Arthurian Knights, and were blonde.

"I... see." Roman said, he met Jeanne's eyes and smiled. "I am Romani Arachaman, the acting Director of Chaldea. I also already know who you are Jeanne, we have a Jeanne in Chaldea as well. You were actually one of the first servants we were able to successfully summon."

Jeanne looked at him surprised. "You do?" She would not have thought that since she was a Ruler class, it would be impossible to summon her. "Chaldea is an organization that watches over humanity correct? Cleo and Issie were just explaining it to us."

"We didn't get far Romani, why don't you take over?" Cleo asked in a teasing tone.

"What have you told them?" Roman asked.

"The founding of Chaldea and I mentioned SHEBA once." Cleo explained.

Roman nodded, "Well the main aspects are CHALDEAS and SHEBA I would say." He then explained the function of CHALDEAS as the perfect representation of the worlds status in both the past and future and how SHEBA helps CHALDEAS make a time specific observation.

The non-Chaldean people in the room were stunned at the explanation, none of them had thought that such a project was possible. "Is there anything else Chaldea can do?" Rin finally asked.

Roman sighed, "Well we also were able to prove the Rayshift theory, the Pseudo-Spiritrons conversion projection. This theory is used in LAPLACE and the TRISMEGISTUS, which help with rayshifting, it's what Cleo and the others did to get to where you are." He then explained how rayshifting was a way of projecting a physical self into the past or future.

"Finally, there is the FATE system." Roman said, a smile forming on his face. "FATE, relatively is our grail. The system can summon servants or memorial essences or power ups for the servants."

"Incredible." Rin said, "I had no idea that there was any other way to summon servants."

"Shouldn't it be impossible to summon servants without the Grail?" Ayaka asked nervously.

"It should and it was extremely hard to create FATE. Until recently, FATE rarely worked." Roman explained.

"So you watch over humanity, past and present." Arthur finally spoke up after being silent. "Is that why you're here? Did your systems catch something off with this time?"

At that Roman grew quiet, as did the rest of the Chaldean group. They had been talking quietly while Roman was explaining Chaldea to the people in Tokyo.

Cleo looked at Roman, "Are you going to tell them?"

Roman sighed, "Yes, I think it's vital knowledge." He looked at the Tokyo group with much sterner eyes than before. "Listen closely..." Roman began to tell them that in the year 2018, SHEBA had seen the extinction of humanity in 2019, so that started the mission to fix history.

He went over how forty-eight masters were chosen for Singularity F, the first Singularity, and how forty-seven masters were lost in the program as well as more than 60 of Chaldea's staff due to the betrayal of Lev Lainur's betrayal and how the Director of Chaldea, Olga-Marie Animusphere had also died. He then went on over the seven singularities and how they had already completed three of them and were now on their fourth.

"This singularity just popped up and Ariene said that it was the merging of different worlds and time." Roman finished, "So we had to split our forces."

There was silence after that and it honestly looked like none of them were going to speak at all. When the silence continued for a few more minutes, Roman turned his gaze to the Chaldean Masters and servants.

"I'm going to check up with Kakeru and them in the London singularity. Keep safe and hopefully our connection doesn't cut off again." Roman said to them. "Keep me informed." the hologram then blinked out and Cleo sighed, annoyance shining in her green eyes.

"He didn't say why we couldn't contact them in the first place." She complained.

"Humanity is extinct?!" Ayaka finally asked, horror clear in her voice and on her face, her blue eyes looked stricken.

"And you still don't know who is causing all this? That this Lev man is helping whoever it is?!" Gawain asked, he knew he wasn't from the time or apparent world that they were from, but he still felt like he needed to retaliate for the people who were wronged.

"Impossible..." Jeanne stared at them, her eyes went to Siegfried and he looked away, as if he was feeling shame, even though it couldn't be his fault.

Ariene looked at them all, suddenly feeling horrible for the news that they had dropped on them. "We at least beat three singularities and Kakeru's in the middle of the fourth. We're doing good." She said, trying to cheer them up.

Rin groaned, of course this would happen! She had the worst luck! "You said worlds and time are merging in this new singularity? What do you mean?"

"Well, you were brought over from a different world right?" Ariene asked, looking over at Rin.

Rin gaped at her shocked, "How could you tell? We didn't tell you that!"

Ariene gave her a somewhat bitter smile, "Until I met Cleo, about four years ago, I was traveling from world to world. I've gained... well I don't really want to say ability, but I can tell when something doesn't quite belong."

"About that, Jeanne began, looking at Ariene. "I don't know who you are, even though you've said your name. Ariene Direcrest. I don't know the mythology."

"That's because my legend doesn't exist in this world." Ariene explained. "Like I said, I've traveled worlds. You'd be surprised how many different legends there are depending on the place."

"So, how is your legend known from where you come from?" Rin asked, crossing her arms.

"Well, besides Ariene Direcrest, I was known as the Eternal Queen or the Queen of the Celestial Heavens." Ariene said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The explanation was longer than I thought it would be.
> 
> Next chapter: Queen of Celestial Heavens- background on Ariene Direcrest
> 
> Please review and give feedback!


	8. Chapter 7- Queen of the Celestial Heavens

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Next Chapter is up!
> 
> Please leave a review for feedback!
> 
> ALSO: I said that this would be part of the series and this chapter is introducing a prequel story Fate Threads of Destiny.

Ariene POV

Ariene followed Cleo out of the living room and into a smaller, separate lounge room after she introduced her true identity to the rest of the group. After she had done that, everyone had properly introduced themselves. She had been shocked that the green-eyed Saber had been Arthur Pendragon. She was so used to King Arthur being female that it was just strange to see an actual male.

"I think we broke them with our news about Chaldea." Cleo said, an easy smile appearing on her face. She rolled her shoulders, trying to get the tension out of them. "I know it's bad, but it was kinda funny to see all their expressions change."

"You certainly seem to be in a better mood." Ariene observed, feeling her own smile appear on her face. Even if Cleo didn't want to admit it, she knew it was because she was taking a break from the planning. Ever since they had gotten to this Tokyo singularity, Cleo had been putting more pressure on herself because Isolde was a new Master, but finally, Ariene seemed to have convinced her that she could share the responsibility, even if Issie was new to the game.

While her Uncle Roman had been Chaldea and its function to Jeanne and the rest of her company, she and Ariene had been having a conversation through their mind link. Her servant scolding her for not giving Isolde enough credit and to give her more to do. So she had decided to let Issie plan their next step with Rin, Jeanne and Ayaka.

"I can't relax until this is over. It's only like day two and I'm stressed." Cleo said, but she did feel better. Why did she feel more pressure without Kakeru anyways? She bet that he wasn't, so she had to be strong like him.

Ariene shook her head at her Master. "Just take a deep breath, Cléophée." She smirked when Cleo glared at her, it was no secret that she didn't like her full name.

"Cléophée?" Both looked towards the deep voice at the door to see both Arthur and Gawain standing there. "Is that your full name?" It was Arthur who had spoke, an amused smirk in his eyes.

"Yes." Cleo grumbled, glaring at the two males. "What do you want? Where are the others?"

Arthur ignored the sour mood their presence seemed to put Cleo in and settled in a seat opposite them, "Well Ayaka, Issie and Rin are still making a game plan for tomorrow. Boudica and Atalanta are keeping watch on the top of the building and... I think Jeanne and Siegfried decided to do rounds around the perimeter, probably to talk privately."

"We actually had a question for you guys." Gawain spoke up, he settled next to Cleo, causing her to shift uncomfortably and him to freeze. "I am sorry Cleo. Do you wish for me to move?"

"N-n o." Cleo quickly shook her head, her green eyes widening as her face became beat read.

Ariene laughed lightly at the scene, "What did you want to ask?" She looked between the two blondes.

"Can you tell us your legend?" Arthur asked.

Ariene paused for a moment, looking at them stunned, "You want to know? Why?"

"It's just curiosity, we've never met anyone who's from a different world." Gawain explained.

Cleo and Ariene exchanged a glance before Ariene shrugged. "I'll give you the bookends version."

The first thing that Ariene remembered when she was a child was staring up at the twelve grand temples of Vasillía and how the sun glittered off the top of all twelve gems and made the water sparkle. She also remembered when night came and the soft waves of the lake reflected the brilliant stars of the night sky perfectly, making the grand city seem like it was floating through the night sky.

As a child she was though all sorts of knowledge from poetry and music to alchemy and magic. But most of all she remembered the rough sessions with weapons that she went through every single day for hours in her childhood; she practiced sword skills, archery, the lance, dual swords, and she learned to ride the wildest of stallions, all this to make her the best Queen. Through her training, she became one of Vasillía's best fighters at the ripe age of eight and was sent out to the field to learn how to lead at the battlefront.

She was also trained from a young age in the usage of magic, because the Queen of Vasillía wielded a sacred magic called the celestial soul. This sacred magic allowed the present Queen to use the abilities and call forth the weapons of past Queens to help guard the realm, though for only certain amounts of time. Ariene herself was special, she was one of the strongest Queens ever produced, so she mastered the celestial soul much faster than past Queens.

All of this tough regiment was because she was supposed to be the Thirty-third Queen of Vasillía. A country that had it's capital, Cíellan and it's twelve sacred temples floating in the middle of a large lake and the rest of the realm stretched out to beautiful forest and mountains. Her role was that of Protector for such a beautiful land instead of Queen.

At the age of nine, Ariene's faith changed forever when she came upon a ruined village, finding almost all the villagers dead; except for one who was withering on the ground in pain, dark purple like shadows slithering underneath his skin. She went over to him, eager to help when he warned her away, telling her that his body had been taken over by a strong dark magic; curse soul. It was a magic that made th wielder immune to all curses, but at the same time, caused the owner to feel unspeakable agony.

Ariene couldn't help but sympathize for the man, so she placed her her hand on his chest and sucked the dark magic into her self. In the process, causing her great agony since the dark magic battled for dominion of her body with her sacred magic. The current Queen at the time telling her that the only reason why she was alive was because her sacred magic won and the Gods had a larger plan for her future.

Time passed and by the time Ariene was only thirteen years old, the Queen who taught her all she knew died protecting Vallisía she ascended to the throne, becoming the Thirty-Third Queen and being not one, but two sacred swords. Excordius, a brilliant and shining sword, the blade itself a glowing white-silver; the other sword, Lhondryíad, was a far larger weapon and a silver so dark it was nearly black with crimson red trimming at the edges. The swords represented Ariene in the fullest capacity, showing that she was both light and darkness.

The first few years of her rule were calm, Ariene ruled with a gentle, yet stern code, unable to bend her morals in the slightest. She also personally hand-picked her personal Knights, all twelve of them, one from each of the temples.

Her happy reign did not last however, because on her eighteenth name day, Ariene was announced to marry a Prince from Chronis, a realm across the silver sea, a young man by the name of Cassian Arconis. He was a man with hair the color of spun gold and eyes the color of polished bronze, well built and one many called the ideal Knight and Prince. The people of their realms celebrated the union. However, there were few who did not celebrate, one being the Queen's own sister, Emerys.

The two never knew that they were sisters until Ariene's betrothal because of the Vasillían practice of their Queens being chosen by the Gods, sometimes this meant children from other realms were taken from their birth families and in exchange, the Vasillían kingdom gave the families several bags of gold and silver and the babies that would become the future Queens would never see or learn about their birth families. This practice was no different for Ariene; who was born in the land of Chronis, to a noble family close to the King.

At first, Ariene and Cassian found that they could not love each other; Ariene because she felt as if she were betraying her newfound sister and Cassian because he loved Emerys. Though the two had no choice and were forced to wed when Ariene was twenty and Cassian was twenty-two, and in the process, they broke something precious in Emerys; her heart. Emerys became bitter and hateful. She started to plot against the young Queen and all those who had wronged her.

Of course, while all this was happening, Ariene had one object of her life that she never gave up through all the years of her childhood to the start of her reign. There was a cliff that overlooked the capital city of Vasillía, Cíellan; on that cliff was a large oak tree that gave great shade and every time Ariene was feeling stress, or overwhelmed over a certain subject, she would retreat to that cliff with the tree and look over Cíellan. Watching the lake water shimmer with either the light of the sun or stars would always calm her and reassure her that her people were thriving.

At the age of twenty-two, Ariene and Cassian had their first child, a girl who they named Elliana and who would start the new line of Queens. They then went on to have three more children, another girl by the name of Amaris and two boys by the name of Alarin and Byron. Though their happiness was not to last as Emerys had finally been able to start a rebellion, gathering many dark mages to aid in her quest as well as allies from realms who wanted to see Vasillía fall.

The war between sisters went on for nine months and it was bloody and bitter. The war would have gone on for years if Emerys did not summon the corrupted God, Ximar, his form was not of man, but that of a large black bird with grotesque wings and crooked talons. Ximar was also known as the Demon-God.

Emerys' army decimated Vasillía's lands and in the course of war, Cassian was killed defending his people and children, though it was all for nothing; Ariene and Cassian's three youngest children had died, leaving only Elliana. During the final battle of Éathain Emerys and Ariene ended up stabbing through each other; the result was Emerys' death while Ariene was left very near death and forced to watch as everything she had built get destroyed by Ximar.

With the last of her strength, Ariene forced herself to the cliff she had held so dear throughout her entire life, she looked out at her Cíellan once more, but instead of beautiful gleaming light, she saw her capital in flames with a Demon destroying more and more.

As she watched the Demon-God destroy her home, Ariene came to a decision, she would use Uranos Ciele, it was one of the oldest and sacred spells and no doubt kill her.

Ariene summoned the last of her magical energy and cat Uranos Ciele, her sacred sword, Excordius planted firmly at the very tip of the cliff. Silvery-white energy enveloped her battered and bloody body as white white chains wrapped around Ximar, destroying the Demon-God's physical body and sealing him into the stars. Once that was done, Ariene looked one more time at her city, burning and beautiful before her entire body dissolved into light, the only thing left was her sacred, silvery-white sword, buried into the ground of the cliff and overlooking Cíellan.

Many now think the sword is permanently set to stay in the cliff, acting as a silent guardian for Vasillía because Ariene's soul still lived in the sword. Some thought that Excordius was just waiting for a worthy wielder to pull it out of the ground and others even believed that one day Ariene would be reborn to lead them again. That is the legend of Ariene Direcrest.

Arthur blinked stunned, at the end of Ariene's story. "That's how it ended?"

"Yes. It's not a very fun tale. But if I'm honest, I brought it on myself, my court mage warned me that Emerys would eventually turn against me but I never listened. Vasillían Queens were supposed to not look for their family but I couldn't help but look and want a connection. I gave Emerys years to plan against me and she did." Ariene sighed, frustration dancing in her eyes.

"Well," Gawain said, shifting uncomfortably, Cleo was leaning against him, drowsiness in her green eyes. "She was family."

"Yes." Ariene agreed, "And even in the end, I didn't think that Emerys fully hated me and I knew she still loved Cassian. Even if her actions led to all our deaths."

Arthur frowned, he suddenly felt unsettled, a sinking feeling in his stomach, "Did you think-" He was cut off when Cleo suddenly pulled herself off Gawain, yawning.

"It's late." Cleo said, looking out at the dark street through the window. "Extremely late. If we're going out tomorrow, we should all get some rest."

"She's right." Ariene agreed, feeling relief. Telling her story always made her feel odd. Especially since they were strangers.

"For now, I'll say goodnight. Come on Ariene!" Cleo said, she cast a smile at the guys.

"Wait a minute." Arthur said, causing both girls to pause and look at him with wary eyes. "Have you met either of us in your singularities?"

Ariene looked at them both, an unknown emotion flickering in her eyes. "Do we know you? No, we have never met you before."

Cleo smiled suddenly as she met Arthur's eyes. "Well that's true for Gawain, but for Arthur... well lets just say that we're more used to him wearing a skirt and having feminine features." She burst out laughing at the stricken looks on their faces as Ariene led her out of the room, a smile of her own on her lips.

"My King, what's she talking about?" They heard Gawain ask Arthur as they got out of hearing range and heard Arthur's somewhat flustered response.

"Nice save." Ariene smiled as they reached Cleo's room, they had passed Rin, Ayaka and Issie on the way to the room and saw them all passed out near the coffee table and couch. "I would have thought you wanted Gawain to know you've met before." She added through the mind link so no one could hear.

The smile left Cleo's face as her cheeks took a red tint. "Maybe in time. You didn't contradict me either. You didn't want to tell them either."

Ariene smiled, "Our first meeting is sacred to me. Not even Kakeru and Issie really know how we met. I mean, you were such a scared little thing. Kinda cute if you like terrified faces."

"Shut up." Cleo said aloud, but there was no anger in her eyes. "I'm going to sleep."

"I'll go trade places with either Boudica or Atalanta, give them time to rest up before tomorrow." Ariene said, dematerializing so that Cleo could sleep.

Cleo sighed as she closed her door, she was right. This mission was going to be a long one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here's the background of Ariene's legend. Just a quick summary version and the legend will be looked to in depth in the later chapter
> 
> Next Chapter will focus more on the other characters.
> 
> Please review for feedback!
> 
> ALSO: I said that this would be part of the series and this chapter is introducing a prequel story Fate Threads of Destiny and will be the story of how Ariene and Cleo met.


	9. Chapter 8- Hunt Through the Woods

Ayaka POV

Ayaka walked through the forest silently, glancing around nervously ashs she walked. Maybe it was just her, but the shadows cast by the larger trees gave her a horrible ominous feeling.

"Are you alright?" She looked up to meet Ariene's dark violet blue eyes, her eyes were curious with a hint of concern in them.

Ayaka blushed, uncertain. She didn't know how it played out like this, but after hours of trying to make a game plan to solve the singularity with Rin and Issie, Roman contacted Issie and told her that there was a powerful source of magic in the woods and that it could be the source of the singularity. With that, the three or rather, Issie and Rin had quickly decided to go to the woods the next morning.

Once they had gotten to the woods, they immediately decided to split into teams. Jeanne had suggested that they team up into groups of threes but since there was an odd number of them, there would be a pair of two. Jeanne had also suggested that they pair up into random groups instead of keeping with their own to build trust.

In the end, the groups were Cleo, Issie and Arthur, who went to the east of the woods. Boudica, Atalanta and Gawain went to the west. Jeanne and Siegfried went to the south. That just left Ayaka's group, she was paired with Rin and Ariene and they were heading north, extremely deep into the woods.

"I'm fine." Ayaka finally said softly, pulling herself out of her own mind. There was nothing to be afraid of.

"Hey Ariene." Both Ayaka and Ariene turned to look at Rin, who was trailing a few steps behind them, her arms crossed over her chest. "Gawain and Arthur told us about your legend."

Ariene paused and Ayaka quickly turned to look at the servant. Her eyes had become guarded and there was even a hint of coldness in her eyes. "I expected them to. I really did."

Ayaka couldn't help but feel guilt at Ariene's look, she swore that she heard truth in her statement but maybe a part of Ariene had hoped that they wouldn't? "I'm sorry if it offends you, Ariene."

She knew how it felt to want to keep something hidden. She had always wanted to keep her life hidden away from the world and at times, she had even wanted to hide her physical self. Before she had summoned Arthur, she had been completely content to live a quiet life by herself.

"Did you want to know something specifically?" Ariene asked, looking over at Rin, who had sped up her steps to fall in next to them.

Ayaka shared a glance with Rin, silently begging her to not annoy Ariene with her questions. This was a servant who wasn't really allied with them, there was no need to upset her for no reason.

"Are you sure it's okay that Issie and Cleo are together?" Rin asked, Ayaka looked at stunned. She was almost one hundred percent positive Rin wasn't planning on asking that. Had she changed her question for her sake? When Ayaka looked at Ariene, even she looked stunned.

Apparently she had been a bit too distracted by the question because a second later, Ayaka's foot caught on the root of a tree and she started to fall. She remembered letting an embarrassing loud squeak as she felt gravity take effect; even though she was just walking, she knew the fall would at least make her sore; the path they had been walking alongside was dry and mostly made of coarse sand and pebbles. She'd be surprised if she didn't come out of this without any scrapes.

Before Ayaka hit the ground, an arm reached out and Ayaka felt herself jolt to a halt. She blinked open her eyes and saw her face a good distance from the ground and her body was almost in a perfect diagonal angle.

"What are you doing?" Ariene asked, her fingers tightening on the back of Ayaka's shirt as she pulled her back up into a standing position.

"Sorry." Ayaka said, blushing.

"No problem." Ariene sighed, her eyes scanned the surrounding trees, watchful as she saw squirrels skitter across the floor and birds fly over head. "Have either of you sensed any magic here? There's a low hum of magical energy, but it's all around us, I can't find the source."

"Neither can I." Rin confessed, looking agitated. "Could that Roman guy have been wrong about the woods?"

"Doesn't he have a bunch of equipment though?" Ayaka asked uncertainly. She didn't want to say that all she could feel was a light hum of magic as well; it wouldn't be useful and it gave her a horrible feeling. Her insides felt sick from this magic.

"Can you feel anything Ayaka?" Rin asked, looking at the other black haired girl.

"Not really." Ayaka said softly, "I just feel the light magic like Ariene but... do you guys feel sick?"

"Sick?" Rin asked concern filling her blue eyes as she gazed at Ayaka. Sometimes, Ayaka believed that Rin looked much more like her sister than her actual one did. Manaka had been so blonde and dainty before she died.

Ariene joined the other two girls, her left hand glowing with a magical seal. "Are you scared?" She asked.

"Of course I am." Ayaka said, "But this isn't fear. It feels like there's something sticky on me."

"Sticky?" Ariene suddenly looked around again, her eyes closing as she lifted her left hand up. A magic circle appeared under Ayaka's feet and almost translucent waves of silver energy washed over her body. "Calm down Ayaka.

"What are you doing?!" Rin demanded as Ayaka herself freaked out.

Ariene opened her eyes then, letting the waves of energy freely flow around Ayaka. "Something has been bothering me ever since we got to Tokyo. It was almost as if there was no active magic in the air, almost as if the magic was stale. Then the other night, we all felt that incredible wave of magic and on the outskirts, it felt like divine magic but as you got closer it felt like a master's and servant's magic. Now we're here in the woods where Roman said there was a large, source of magic but we can barely fee a thing."

Ayaka felt concern prickle her skin as Rin frowned. What did that mean?

"Maybe some external force is blocking CHALDEAS and SHEBA." Ariene began. "It's also blocking the sensory skills of servants and masters that are not from this world, that's why you feel sick Ayaka."

Ayaka could feel her worry triple, but she tried to calm herself. She could not allow herself to panic. Not in this situation. She had to be strong; if not for her sake, then for the sake of her new allies.

"But, that Roman guy was able to detect the magical energy last night." Rin protested, "And we all felt the surge of power that drew us to the manor."

Ariene looked thoughtful, her eyes going back to the magic circle at Ayaka's feet as it started to change color. It went from the gentle silver to blue, then green and kept shifting as Ayaka stood there; though she was calming down. "We were probably drawn in... to the manor and woods, whoever is doing this wanted to bring us here." She gave a slight smile. "We fell for their trap without a hitch."

"How is that something to smile about?!" Rin demanded.

"Ayaka can feel the magic because she's from this world, it's probably why she feels sick and sticky. That's why I'm scanning her over with my magic, maybe I can detect something and it'll lead us to the source. So just stay still Ayaka, it'll be over soon."

Ayaka nodded, she needed to keep her mind off of this. "Ariene, you never answered Rin's question."

Ariene smirked at that, "If it was a good idea for Issie and Cleo to be in the same group? They are friends, even if it doesn't look like it right now, so don't think they hate each other. But, at the moment, probably not. When Cleo's stressed she becomes a control freak who tries to stick to her plans as much as possible. Issie on the other hand, acts before she thinks." She laughed at the thought. "I would hate to be Arthur right now."

Arthur POV

"-What's wrong with you?!" Arthur looked between the two feuding girls, a nervous look on his face. They had been snapping back at each other for the last thirty minutes.

"What do you mean?! I didn't do anything!" Issie snapped back, her amber eyes burning with fire.

Cleo stomped her foot, not caring if she was acting like a child. "You can't just rush off by yourself! I mean, look at what just happened!"

Arthur honestly tried not to make any noise. After they had broken away from the group, both Cleo and Issie had walked a few steps ahead of him and they seemed fine; they didn't talk much, if they did talk it was to point out birds or flowers and of course to see if either of them could sense the magic that Roman had told them about. They seemed completely amiable!

At least... until Issie had thought she had felt a surge of magic and rushed ahead of both of them without thinking and ended up falling into a ditch; causing her to be covered in mud and dust.

Ever since that happened the two had been bickering non-stop even as they continued to walk through the woods under the canopy of trees, even about things that weren't related their mission. Cleo would say that Issie needed to be more organized and Issie would fire back that Cleo was too judgmental; or Issie would accuse Cleo of thinking her a nuisance and actual disliked her and Cleo would deny it before saying that Issie was overemotional and childlike and it went on and on and on... he didn't think he could take any more.

"Hey, Issie, Cleo... shouldn't we focus on searching for that magic source?" Arthur asked, trying to sound mature and professional. He really hoped the nervousness didn't bleed into his voice.

"Shut up!" Issie snapped.

"Stay out of this!" Cleo said at the same time, their glares turning to him in sync, causing his steps to falter as he froze.

"R-right..." Arthur said, a nervous laugh escaping his lips. He really felt the heat of both their glares for those seconds that they looked at him before they continued to glare at each other.

Why did he have to get stuck with them? He wondered silently as he continued to walk. How did Ariene deal with them?

Ariene laughed again as she tried to imagine what Issie would have done by now. She always got too excited when talking about missions, that's why both Kakeru and Cleo had been nervous at the thought of her going on an actual mission.

"Is it almost done?" Ayaka asked, watching the ripples of translucent red-gold run over her arms.

Ariene smirked, "It's done." She held out her left hand again and the magic circle dissipated as the energy-like magic gathered in her hand forming a transparent, rippling ball of energy.

"What now?" Rin asked.

"We let the magic lead us to the source." Ariene smiled as the magic rolled out of her palm like water to slide along the path they'd been on. "At least we were walking the right way."

The three of them followed the shimmering magic for a good forty-five minutes before it stopped. The magic curled around the the entrance of a dark looking cave.

"Well that's fun." Rin said sarcastically. Now she could feel a strong wave of magic coming from the cave. "Are we going in?"

"I'm going to contact the others." Ariene decided, her eyes were narrowed on the entrance. "If we go in now, we'd be in trouble."

Both of the black haired girls nodded and Ariene contacted her Chaldean group through their mind link. Giving them her location. She really hoped that they got there fast because Ariene just knew that the real battle was going to begin now.


	10. Chapter 9- Journey to Revelations

Jeanne POV

Jeanne and Siegfried hurried through the trees of the forest, the leaves blurring around them. After Siegfried had gotten the alert from Ariene the two had taken off. Jeanne was especially anxious because as they had moved to meet Ariene, she had told them her theory of what was going on in this world and how their senses to magic was being muted. She did not know of a mage or servant who could have done that. If they could, they would have to be extremely powerful or have help from powerful people.

"Jeanne. How are you holding up with that body?" Siegfried asked, pulling her from her thoughts. "Your body is still mortal after all."

"It's fine." Jeanne promised, giving him a soft smile. She felt touched by his worry. "I can still go."

Siegfried nodded but she could still see uncertainty in his teal eyes as he looked at her. "Maybe you should stay near the back with the Masters. You don't want to stress your magical power like you did in Trifas.

Jeanne winced as she remembered the Grail War in Trifas, her spiritual body had disappeared after her battle with Shirou Amakusa and the mortal body of Laeticia had been preserved.

"That will not happen again." Jeanne promised as she looked at Siegfried. "This time, we have many servants to help us and from what I understand, Issie and Cleo can summon more if need be."

Siegfried just nodded as the two of them finally cleared the trees in the forest that separated them from the rest of the group.

Ayaka was standing with Arthur, who was fussing over her, probably because she was the only one could properly feel the magic from the cave; Gawain and Rin were also standing close by.

Ariene herself was talking to Issie near the entrance of the cave itself, both of them occasionally peering into the pitch blackness of the cave and discussing something in hushed voices. Cleo was with Boudica and Atalanta under one of the trees farther away, rummaging through the packs that they had brought with them.

Jeanne landed on the ground with Siegfried near Ayaka's group, quickly catching the rest of the groups attention.

"You know, if I think about it, the magic that is coming from here does make my skin feel a bit sticky." Issie said.

"Are you ready to go?" Jeanne asked, ignoring Issie's remark, but it did cause Cleo to roll her eyes.

"Not yet. Issie, come with me." Cleo snapped, marching over to Issie and pulling her towards an area where the trees and bushes were really thick, Atalanta following after them.

Jeanne watched with raise brows as the rest of the group made their way over.

"So, do we have a plan?" Boudica asked as she joined, going to Ariene's side and tossing her two golden apples before tossing Siegfried two as well.

Jeanne shook her head, feeling frustration build in her. She did not have a plan that would ensure minimal casualties because she thought finding the magic would be a long shot and so did the others. They couldn't retreat and come back another day either because the source of the mana and magic might have been moved by then.

"The best we can do is have a solid formation." Arthur spoke up, meeting each of their eyes. "A formation and keep it as long as possible."

Gawain immediately nodded in agreement. "If we can hold a strong front, we can take any enemy."

"Not so sure about that." Rin said, looking doubtful.

It was at that moment that Jeanne saw Cleo and Issie both make their way back to the group. To her surprised, they had both changed to what looked like combat suits that were of the same design just different colors. Cleo's was mostly black and purple with gray accents and Issie's was white and orange with black accents.

"What are you two wearing?!" Rin demanded taking in their attire.

"We couldn't wear this in the woods in modern Japan since others might cross our paths." Cleo revealed, a hint of annoyance in her voice. At least it was easier to hide in the past singularities since they wore cloaks that covered most of their bodied a lot.

"It helps with the casting of spells and helps them keep their mana and od better." Atalanta revealed. "Spells don't drain them as much when they fire either."

Jeanne nodded, that would help a lot. "What about the apples?" She asked as Siegfried handed his two to her when Atalanta gave him two more before giving some to Arthur and Gawain as well. She even gave one to Ayaka and Rin.

Ariene put the apples away. "They replenish the mana reserved and od."

Jeanne' eyes widened, now that was amazing. She wanted to question them about it but they had bigger issues. "Before you came back, we were wondering about how to do a formation while you were changing.

Before either Chaldean Master could speak the intercom around Issie's wrist beeped and the holographic from of Roman popped out. "I think you should have the strongest in front and back."

"Do you even know what's happening?" Ayaka asked, face red at having jumped in shock when Roman appeared.

Roman nodded, "I'm always monitoring your conversations. We don't know what's in that cave. you should have Arthur, Gawain and Ariene in the front of the formation, Atalanta, Boudica and Siegfried at the back. Of course, the Masters should be in the center of the formation and Jeanne should be with them."

There was a pause as everyone considered the plan before Jeanne nodded. "It's a sound plan."

Roman nodded back before looking at the Chaldean Masters, "Stay safe and keep me informed as much as possible. Kakeru is optimistic that they'll finish in London soon, he'll come help if he can. Good luck." Roman said again before blinking out.

"Lets go!" Issie said immediately.

Jeanne nodded and soon she found herself running through the darkness of the cave next to the four female Masters who were jogging behind the three Knight servants. The only light was coming from a silvery orb of light that Ariene had summoned.

Gawain POV

"I can definitely feel the magic now." Gawain heard Issie mutter from behind him. "How much further till the source?"

It was Jeanne who answered the question. "About a mile or two."

Gawain nodded, they had been walking for a good twenty minutes, but he bet it must have felt longer for the Masters, they weren't as coordinated as servants, even with the orb of light Ariene had summoned.

They walked for a few more minutes before Gawain began to hear a rather ominous sound, it was the sound of something rubbing against the harsh stone of the cave. Next came the ragged gurgling breaths.

He heard a stifled cry of surprise from Ayaka as skeletal figures suddenly charged at them through the darkness of the cave.

Gawain cursed, pulling out his sword and parrying the blow by a skeletal figure with the top part of its skull missing. It somehow hissed and pushed back at him. He grunted as his blade locked with a ragged and rusted sword that the Skeleton held. He kicked the Skeleton back and charged, slicing Excalibur Galatine clean through and making the bones crumble to the ground.

All around him, he heard Servants fight all around him, meaning that the Skeletons had come from the back of the group too. He watched as his King sliced through one Skeleton before pivoting to his left to dodge a strike from a second that charged at him; Arthur brought down his sword as he turned, cleaving through the rather breakable bones.

Green eyes met blue as they nodded at each other. Gawain resumed his own fight, easily cutting down Skeleton after Skeleton as they charged at him. His blade cut the head off his latest opponent when he realized that the waves of enemies weren't stopping. He even noticed that corpses with rotten grayish flesh had joined in with the skeletons in attacking them. They were Ghouls, no doubt.

Gawain scowled, with the Ghouls came a foul smell that even threatened to make him choke. He had always hated the smell of rotting flesh.

"This stinks." He heard Issie grumble.

He would have smiled if not for the crazed Ghoul rushing at him, the Ghoul's mouth gaping open as it charged at him. He parried the Ghoul's blade in a series of strikes before decapitating its head, causing black blood to gush out of his head, and increasing the smell of corpses.

"Oh," Gawain spun around to see Cleo closer to him than he expected as she peered over his shoulder, her nose scrunched up in disgust. "That's gross."

"Get back!" He snapped, pushing her back as he twisted to block the downward strike a Ghoul was aiming at him. He grunted. This Ghoul was different. It was much larger than the other ones and seemed to have more muscle. He hated to say it, but this particular Ghoul was able to keep him at a stand-still.

"Down!" Gawain acted before thinking at the harsh, commanding tone. He With a final shove, he was able to send the large Ghoul staggering back a couple feet before throwing his body to the ground just as an attack comprising of pressurized invisible air and fiery light shot past him, completely vaporizing what was left of the Skeletons and Ghouls.

He raised his head to see Ariene and Arthur standing back to back, their swords in a position showing that they had both just swung down. Arthur's sword was still hidden by invisible air.

However, the sword in Ariene's hands was glorious. It shape itself looked like it was a few inches shorter than a typical western sword but it was beautiful; the blade was made out of a brilliant white-gold steel, there were gleaming jewels of rubies and topazes in the fuller of the blade and on the right side of the blade there was ancient writing that he couldn't understand. Near the guard of the sword the steel was adorned with tiny emeralds and jades, the guard itself twisting to look like thick intricate flames. The handle looked as if it was molten gold, with hints of hues of fire, and the pummel was a beautiful citrine stone; and more than anything, the sword seemed to have fiery light dancing across the steel.

"Is that Excordius?" Jeanne asked stunned from her position between Rin and Ayaka.

"It's beautiful." Ayaka said softly, looking at awe at the blade.

Gawain watched as Ariene adjusted her grip on the blade and in a flash of light, the beautiful sword was replaced with what looked like a halberd mixed with a sword. It was a darker silver with black highlights on the metal and emerald gems at the handle. It was still beautiful, just not as much as Excordius.

"No, it was not Excordius. That sword was called Soláiris." Ariene answered. "This one right now is called Lamarís, the sword of the Queen before me, Aithne."

"We should get going," Atalanta finally spoke up, her archer eyes scanning the dark cave. "Before the Skeletons and Ghouls come back."

"Right." Jeanne said and the group started to pick up their pace, instead of jogging at a fast pace the group had started to run at a near sprint, trying to reach the end of the cave sooner than later.

Nothing else attacked them as they started to see a blue light coming from the end of the cave tunnel that they were in, it didn't look very inviting, the blue light being near the color of a dead corpse.

"The stench is getting worse!" This time it was Rin who complained and judging by the muffled sound of her voice, she had covered her mouth and nose.

"Almost there!" Boudica encouraged from the back.

"Just keep going." Siegfried added, as they ran, he was helping Ayaka along now, out of all the Masters she had the least stamina and was struggling to keep up with the fast pace.

Finally, the group reached the end of the tunnel of the cave and staggered to a stop, stunned at what they were seeing. The tunnel of the cave had turned into a larger open space that seemed to stretch out in all directions.

The red light was emitting from cracks in the ground and along with the red lights there seemed to be roots or tentacles all around the floor, leading to a large, grotesque pod that stretched all the way to the roof of the cave's ceiling and if that wasn't bad enough the enormous structure seemed to beat.

"Are those... bodies?" Ayaka looked deathly sick a she gazed at the ground. She had a feeling that all this was extremely familiar, she just didn't know why.

The rest of them looked down and saw that Ayaka was right, they had assumed that it was all grounds but it looked like there was a thick pile of bodies as well.

While everyone was looking down in horrified awe, no one was more sickened or horrified than Arthur.

Arthur stared in absolute horror. This could not be happening. Why was this happening?! Why was it happening again?!

"My King..." Gawain said, feeling dread pool in him, he barely saw such an open look of terror on his King's face. What could make him react in such a way?

"Arthur?" Ariene also noted his state. She reached out and firmly gripped his arm, causing him to turn his stricken green eyes towards her. "Arthur? What is it?"

"Ayaka..." He spoke out, his voice hoarse as he struggled in vain to regain his composure.

"My Prince!" A cheerful, childish voice rang out through the cave, causing everyone, especially Arthur and Ayaka to stiffen; they recognized that voice.

A petite blonde girl suddenly danced into view in a blue dress covered in blood danced and twirled around, happiness dancing in her pale blue eyes. The dress itself was unbuttoned, revealing her chest and on he chest, here were command seals; meaning that she was a Master.

"Saber! Saber!" Her pale blue eyes were set on Arthur with a sort of manic glee. "My Knight!"

"My King... who is she?" Gawain asked, just the sight of her unnerved him and it was made even worse by the fact that she seemed obsessed with his King.

"That's my Sister. Manaka Sajyou." Ayaka said, unable to believe her eyes. "... I thought she was dead."

"She is." Jeanne said, narrowing her eyes, "Some other force is keeping her moving."

"Arthur, why does she know you?" Ariene asked, her hand still on his arm as she gazed at the blonde now known as Manaka.

"She was my Master for the last Holy Grail War here." Arthur spoke, "You even mentioned it when we first met Jeanne. I destroyed the Grail during the last War."

Rin gasped as she looked at Arthur stunned. "I remember Jeanne telling me that. So she's your past Master?" There was genuine fear in her voice, even the humans could tell that something was wrong with her.

Even Ayaka could tell that there was something wrong with the sister she once knew; if she ever knew her at all.

"Why is her dress covered in blood?" Issie asked the most pressing question, at least to her.

"Manaka fooled me." Arthur revealed. "She became obsessed with me and wanted nothing more to fulfill my wish for me. I didn't realize until too late what that really meant. She started to kill people, mostly young girls as sacrifices to the Grail, or more importantly, the Beast. We had made it to the end of the war when I realized what she had done. Manaka had just killed her Father and was about to sacrifice Ayaka when I stopped her through the chest."

"You did...?" Ayaka asked softly, trying to absorb this new information but being unable to. Her world was spinning out of control.

"My Prince!" Manaka drew their attention back towards her as she smiled sweetly at Arthur, she could have looked like an angel if not for all the gore. "I still intent to keep my promise! By the end, all of humanity will be gone and it will only be you and me!"


	11. Chapter 10- Cave of Corruption

No one said anything as Manaka started to dance on the ground, twirling around as if there were no bodies on the ground.

"I'll never let you near my King!" Gawain shouted, righteous anger flowing through his body. Had his King really been summoned by such a vile person?!

Manaka stopped and stared up at Gawain. "Nothing can stop me." The certainty in her voice was chilling. "I am connected to the Greater Grail. The Root and now I even have this." She then revealed a smaller Grail glowing with power.

Both Ariene and Cleo stiffened and Cleo's intercom beeped as Roman's holographic image suddenly appeared. "Where did you get that?!" He demanded, his voice frantic.

Manaka laughed, twirling the Grail in her hand as if it were a child's toy. "The man with the funny hat of course!"

"Funny hat...?" Issie asked.

"Don't tell me you've forgotten what I look like." A new voice said, causing Cleo to straighten up, her fist clenched as her green eyes narrowed as they scanned her surroundings.

The visage of a man suddenly appeared, he was dressed neatly with a white dress shirt, purple tie, dark brown trousers and a vibrant green coat that matched the top hat that sat on his long, spiky dark brown hair.

"Lev!" Cleo shouted, fury burning through her entire body. This man. This man was responsible for the death for many of her friends. He was responsible for the death of her parents. She never would have thought she could hate someone so much.

"Calm down Cleo!" Issie latched onto the darker haired girl when it looked like she would physically attack him herself. "You know you attacking him is what he wants!

Lev laughed, "Listen to your fellow Master, Cléophée." Cleo growled at her full name, murder in her eyes. "You left me no choice. I never would have dreamed that Chaldea's two Masters and their servants could go through three singularities and succeed. You actually forced me to create another singularity." Lev's face turned demonic then, his face looking too thin and tight suddenly, "Now you'll die here."

Rin POV

Rin felt a shiver go through her at Lev's words. They were cold with a hint of madness, as far as she was concerned, he was as bad as Manaka. Why the hell were all their enemies showing their faces now?!

"He doesn't feel right." Jeanne muttered next to her, brows furrowing as she looked at Lev.

"What do you mean?" Rin asked. Nothing in this situation felt right and she could feel herself losing control of her composure.

"Breathe easy, Master," Gawain showed her the barest hint of a smile. "King Arthur is on our side. We will prevail."

Rin gave him a shaky smile. He sounded so confident that she actually felt some more hope return to her.

"Prevail?!" Lev demanded, looking at them with wide crazed eyes that seemed to see into her soul. "Humanity is already gone! You have already failed!"

Rin felt her anger start to boil in her. Who did he think he was? Telling them that they had already failed? They would not lose! She would fight heaven and hell to get back home to her own world! She would see all her friends again. Even if it killed her.

"How have they failed?" Rin called out to Lev, feeling her fear evaporate as her determination rose. "Like you said, they've already succeeded in three singularities. I would say that Chaldea has you on the run."

Rin saw Lev scowl at her while Roman gave her an admiring look. They were polar opposite but neither look affected her.

"Miss Rin! You're far too kind! Roman said happily while Lev just scoffed.

"Trust me, Little Girl, all Chaldea has done is set us back. You are about to be wiped out and the Master in Londinium will be dealt with as well. " Lev said before turning and walking away, soon his visage started to disappeared.

Rin almost jumped when Cleo suddenly lunged forward, skidding down the side of the ledge they had been standing on before anyone could stop her. "Hey! Lev! Get back here!" Cleo cried.

Rin cried out in alarm when she saw what Cleo had done; wasn't Issie supposed to be the reckless one?!

"Cleo!" Ariene cried out, she immediately leaped down after her Master, grabbing on to her just as the ground in front of them exploded, showering the two with rubble.

Cleo blinked the dust from her eyes to see Ghoul's rise from the ground. She instinctively took a step back, these ones looked much worse than the Ghouls from before. Black blood dripped from gashes in their bodies and their fingers seemed to be bent into claws.

"No, no, no, no." Manaka sang as she skipped around the large pod. "I promised him that you wouldn't interfere anymore and he promised me my Prince!"

The Ghouls launched an attack on Ariene and she made the foolish mistake of believing that they were only as strong as before. Her mistake, the charging Ghoul was much faster and stronger; it pushed her back against the wall, crushing her against the wall of the ledge.

Ariene narrowed her eyes as more charged at her, though she was glad that she didn't need to worry about Ariene because when she got rushed, both Gawain and Siegfried had jumped down to protect the crazy Master. This was becoming a nuisance. She leaned back against the rocky wall as much as possible , the sword in her hand flashing with light and a second later, a curved, brilliant fiery-orange sword accented with bronze was in her hands.

She adjusted her grip only slightly, twisting the blade as her thumb gently brushed against a rune on the grip. The blade sparked for a moment before shooting white-hot flames, incinerating the Ghoul that had her pinned and the others behind it, even catching a few that were farther away; though those ones just ended up with a blackened arm or leg if they didn't lose it all together.

She changed her sword again as she twisted out of of the grips of a charging Ghoul, the weapon that appeared in her hands this time was sleek black metal with crimson red highlights along the edges; the weapon was a mix between a large battle-axe and sword and it was almost the size of her whole body.

"What's that one called?" Arthur asked as he jumped down beside her, slicing through a line of Ghouls with his invisible air and sending horrid smelling black blood through the air.

Ariene snorted, "Nothing noble. This was the main weapon of one of the war Queen's of Vasillía, it's name is Bórrag." She switched Bórrag out for her favored sword, Lamaris.

"Saber! Saber!" Manaka smiled as she called out as the ground started to rumble under your feet. "Look at what I did for you! Thorn-like chains and mini grotesque like pods burst out of the ground next to her. "Saber! Look!"

One of the pods opened and the thorn-like chains reached in, violently pulling out a limp humanoid figure covered in what looked like black blood.

"Hey!" Manaka kicked the limp bundle rather harshly, "Wake up! My Prince is finally here! Don't disappoint him!"

The humanoid figure finally pulled itself to it's feat weakly and the rest of them got a good look at what it was. It was a human; another human that both Ayaka and Arthur knew.

The figure turned out to be a young female and she would have been beautiful if it were not for what that pod had done to her. Her fair skin was covered by the black blood and her black hair fell down her back in matted tangles, her red eyes were dull as she looked at them. But it wasn't just that; her clothes were shredded in places and her veins seemed to be filled with dark inky blood.

"Misaya?" Ayaka asked in a terrified voice, this was too much for her. What the hell had happened.

Manaka giggled at the looks of horror on all their faces. "I will kill anyone who stands in the way of my Dear Prince." Her blue eyes turned horrifying cold as she stared at her sister. "If it weren't or you, Saber would have had his wish already! The moment you spoke to him things went wrong!"

"You're wrong!" Arthur yelled from where he was fighting back to back with Ariene. "You corrupted the wish I wanted. Ayaka was the one who saved it! She showed me what I really wanted!"

A dreamy look crossed her face as she gazed back at Saber and all he felt was disgust. "Saber, you'll thank me when you see the finished product!" She looked at Manaka who had collapsed on the ground again, groaning in pain as a dark puddle formed around her. "She's not the only one either! I have all the Masters and Servants! You haven't even seen what I've done to the servants yet!

Jeanne tightened her grip on her flag as she stayed on the ledge with the Masters, Boudica and Atalanta to guard the females. Especially Ayaka who looked like she was frozen on the stop. She needed to do something, this no doubt was the cause of the darkness that was filling the Grail. This small girl. "What did you do to the servants?" She finally asked, her voice calm despite all the turmoil that she was feeling.

"I made them into my playthings of course." Manaka said and a second later a dark silhouette shot through the air clashing into Gawain and sending him skidding back a dozen feet or so. Another shadow darted out a second later, and the clash of blades could be heard as Ariene defended herself from a cloaked figure.

When the dust cleared, it revealed a figure in an extremely tight, black body suit with dark gray accents, long blue hair, sickly pale skin and dull yellow eyes. There were also red lines of corruption running up his jaw and neck.

"Lancer?!" Rin demanded, shock in her eyes. Well it was Lancer, but he couldn't be the Lancer from her world. For one, this one looked a bit younger, his face rounder and the most glaring difference was his color tone. What the hell happened to him? Actually how was their situation spiraling out of control so fast?!

Cleo stared as the corrupted Lancer started to clash with Siegfried, who despite his power seemed to be having a hard time blocking his blows. This could not be happening. She heard a groan behind her and saw Gawain struggling to his feet as he fended of a rather large Ghoul.

Cleo ran towards him, gathering mana in her hand until she felt a burning hum go through her palm; she then flicked out her wrist and a whip of fire slammed into the Ghoul, burning its chest and sending it flying away from him.

She dropped to her knees beside him. That one attack from Lancer seemed to knock the air out of him. He even had a long gash that was seeping blood on his arm. "Here." She said softly, gently putting her arm on his to heal the gash.

Gawain kept an eye at as she healed him, but luckily, Siegfried was somehow keeping Lancer at bay and Atalanta was firing her arrows from the top of the ledge. Gawain met Arthur's eyes from where he was beside Ariene and nodded to show that he was okay.

"Hey." He looked up into Cleo's green eyes. "Is there anywhere else that needs healing?"

Gawain shook his head, gently pulling her hand away with his arm. "I'm fine, you should conserve your energy."

The cloaked servant that attacked Ariene jumped away from her with elegant agility, his hood falling from his head to reveal messy dark red hair and hollow yellow eyes; the same red lines of corruption running over his neck and arms.

"Isemi?!" Ayaka asked again, at this point, her heart was about to burst out of her chest. Why did people she know keep showing up. But with the cloaked redhead, she was also partly confused. "How can a Master fight like that?!"

"Master?" Issie asked, looking at the cloaked figure as he actually managed to push Ariene back a step or two. The clinking of the their blades was sending chills through her. "That's clearly a servant!"

"He's the servant Rider to be exact." Jeanne informed as she sliced down a Ghoul that lunged at her, sending black blood flying through the air. For the past few minutes, the Ghouls had been attacking the ledge that she and the Masters were standing on. Boudica was helping her combat them at close combat but this close, Atalanta was fighting them off with her bow, though she was covering the servants on the ground more than anything.

Ayaka blinked, slightly pulling out of her daze since this mayhem occured. "But he went to school with me. Are you saying he was disguises as a student this entire time?!"

Jeanne sighed, "I suppose so." She found that it was becoming harder for her to swing her flag, her mortal body was becoming tired and she could imagine that Issie and Cleo were worse off since they had two servants attached to them. "We have to get out of here."

"How?" Issie asked, a tinge of desperation in her voice as she watched Siegfried deliver a strong blow to Lancer, causing him to skid back just as Atalanta sent a volley of arrows down on him. "We're stuck. Who knows when another corrupted servant will appear! And if that wasn't enough, the Ghouls keep charging because we're literally in a cave filled with dead bodies! And now that black haired girl is starting to deform!"

"What?! Both Ayaka and Jeanne demanded, their eyes flying to Misaya as her skin started to bubble and expand, causing her to let out an ear-splitting scream as the sound of her bones breaking split through the air of the entire cave.

Ayaka covered her mouth, certain that she was about to throw up. She should turn away, but she couldn't. She watched with absolute horror as Misaya's body started to float into the ear, her bones still breaking as the front of her chest split open, spraying her reddish, black tinted blood into the air as something emerged from her chest.

Some how, she was able to stifle her scream and Rin was too stunned to make any noise but Issie definitely screamed. The scream was high pitched as she dropped to her knees, amber eyes wipe as she watched Misaya's blood and guts rain down further as the thing ripped itself from her corpse.

The monster was thick, rough looking, scaly corpse gray skin, large, deformed hands seemed to twitch, causing its clawed fingers to rip through its own skin.

Manaka who had been chillingly silent until then started to laugh with glee at the sound of ripping flesh and terror. "Saber! See! Look what I made for you!" She cried gleefully.

"Cleo! Issie! You guys have to get out of there!" Roman's frantic voice echoed through the cave, making all the Masters jump. They had been so distracted by all the horrors that Manaka had done that they had all but forgotten that Roman was still with them, at least in holograph form.

"How are we supposed to do that?" Issie demanded, trying to regain her composure, even as the mutilated monster that burst or had been Misaya looked at them, its lips pulled back from its sharp and somehow bloody teeth. She was positive that that monster hadn't sunken its teeth into anything.

"The Ghouls keep coming, we have... corrupted servants," Rin glanced at Issie to make sure she got the term right, "trying to kill us and a monster just burst from some girls body! How are we supposed to escape?!"

"You can't!" Manaka said gleefully, even though she had spoken to them, her eyes stayed glued to Arthur's blue and silver form, the obsessive light in her eyes growing by the minute. "But don't worry. I'm not trying to kill you." She added, sending a chill through the entire group.

The ground rumbled again as more cracks appeared where the corpses were not and what oozed out of the cracks in the Earth caused Issie and Cleo's hearts to stop dead. It was thick, black, oozing mud that sizzled as it slowly started spread across the rocky, blood covered floor.

"Get out!" Roman screamed, there were sudden, rapid beeping noises coming from his side of the hologram, causing him to turn and yell something at one of Chaldea's staff. "Natalya! Hurry up and analyze the mud!"

Cleo didn't need anyone to analyze anything, she knew what this mud was and immediately looked over at Siegfried who was still battling Lancer, but his eyes were now on the slowly advancing dark goo. "Siegfried! Pull back! Pull back right now!" She yelled, latching onto Gawain and dragging the stunned servant back.

"Ariene..." Cleo telepathically called out her distress clearly traveling through their mind link. "What are we supposed to do?"

Ariene had also grabbed Arthur and pulled him back as well, her eyes briefly going up to make sure that the Masters, Jeanne, Boudica and Atalanta were okay. Technically, out of all of them, those six were the safest from the mud but who knew? Maybe the mud would start to seep from the walls.

At this point, Atalanta had increased the strength of her arrows with the help of Issie's spells, shooting them more rapidly and intensely at the ground below her. She especially didn't let up on Lancer, giving Siegfried the proper chance to draw back to the group.

Ariene's attention was drawn back to Arthur as he glared with fury at Manaka who just smiled back at him. "If only I had finished her back then..." He snarled.

"You stabbed her through the heart." Ariene said, "You had every reason to believe that she was dead."

"But she isn't!" Arthur snapped, his frustration leaking into his voice. It was like the last Grail war over again! So much death and blood for no reason! No one deserved this! Not the Masters of the Grail War in Tokyo, or their Servants! He couldn't believe he was saying this, but couldn't Manaka at least let them die in a less peaceful way?! The only upside that he saw to this situation was that she wasn't sacrificing little girls again! The bodies mostly consisted of adults, both women and men, and some a bit younger, but no children.

Ariene paused, Arthur sounded so bitter about this situation, she had never seen him like this before. She hated to see him like this, she already knew that he hid his regret better than Arturia, so it was strange to see him like this. It looked like his composure was starting to crack too. They needed to get out of here... did she already have to use her trump card? "Arthur, we have to get on to the ledge. If the mud touches you, it'll corrupt you. That's what happened to that Lancer and Rider."

She looked around, relief filling her when she saw Siegfried make the leap to get back up on the ledge, Atalanta still covering him and Gawain. Her smile grew slightly when she saw Cleo clinging to Gawain.

"Get up there, I'm covering." Ariene said, nudging Arthur to go after them.

Arthur frowned, "We'll-" Arthur was cut off as a third servant slammed into the ground between him and Ariene. It forced him up onto the ledge with the others and Ariene away from the ledge altogether.

The dust settled once again and a giant servant with bulging muscles, tight pale olive skin and crazy black hair growled as it stood up, it's eyes glowing pale yellow as it looked at her.

"It's Berserker!" Rin cried out, she felt the situation deteriorate even more as she looked at the humongous servant. If he was anything like the Berserker from her world, then there was a very low chance of them beating him.

Manaka looked at all of them, her smile sickeningly sweet as it grew. "I think I said this already, but you're not leaving here."

There was the sound of metal scraping against rocks behind them and the sound of rattling feet, causing Boudica and Jeanne to look back into the darkness of the tunnel that they had come from. They couldn't see the Ghouls and Skeletons yet, but it was clear that they were coming.

"We're blocked in." Rin said, horror growing in her aqua eyes as she too glanced back at the cave before looking back at Manaka. Lancer and Rider were now flanking her and seemed oddly patient. The monster that had been Misaya was now crouched over Manaka's small body, as if waiting for orders, the blue light coming from the ground reflecting off the sleek looking blood on it's harsh skin. Was that Misaya's blood? If they survived this, she was going to puke.

"Cleo..." Ariene's voice rang through Cleo's head through the mind link and from the others reaction she knew that it was just between the two of them. "I think I'm going to have to pull out all the stops." She dodged as Berserker launched at her again, slamming his large jagged sword into the ground where she had been only a moment earlier.

"Ariene!" Arthur looked as if he was about to leap off to help her, frustration in his eyes but Cleo pulled him back, looking at the ground. The corruptible mud was covering more of the clean ground. "Let go of me!" He needed to help her! He needed to! He couldn't let anyone else get hurt because of his mistakes!

Cleo pulled him back, "The mud will corrupt you if you step in it!" She snapped.

"But there should be enough ground for them to keep sake." Issie argued back, she wanted to save Ariene too. "We can't just let those three rip her to shreds!"

Cleo looked back down when she heard Manaka laugh, the Misaya-Monster crouched over her; she also watched as Lancer and Rider joined Berserker's assault, and how Ariene barely dodged a combine attack from the pair, getting away with a scratch on her arm if anything.

"She'll be fine." Cleo finally said, if not a bit reluctantly. "Siegfried, Boudica!" She looked at the two Servants, a new intensity in her eyes. "Go into the tunnel and take care of those Ghouls. We need a way out without completely collapsing this cave on us."

"Right Master!" They both said, charging into the tunnel and a moment, later they could all hear the sound of metal striking against metal.

Jeanne stared after them, unable to help but worry about Siegfried. What if he strained himself? From what it sounded like, the two Servants would have a difficult fight, even if the Ghouls were weaker; sometimes numbers did win over quality. "Will they be okay?"

"Of course they will." Cleo said, her eyes staying on Ariene as she batted Rider away, it was clear to her that Ariene was tiring out. Which was natural for a Servant who had been fighting for an unknown amount of time. They just needed an opening.

Manaka watched Ariene parry Lancer's blow before twisting out of the way of Rider's slash, her moves elegant and with purpose; even as she was thrown around by the forces of their attacks if they did touch her. She still got up and fought. This Servant would have been interesting... if not for the fact that Arthur couldn't take his eyes off her.

It was infuriating and Manaka could feel her fury build. Arthur's wonderful green eyes hadn't been on her since he was separated from that dark haired Servant Girl! Instead, they stayed on her form, watching intensely. He hadn't even scolded her for touching him for a long amount of time. What was it about her that drew Arthur's interest?! No matter, his interest in her would leave soon, she's make sure of that.

"I'm bored now." Manaka stated, looking at them. At her words, the roiled and grew wild, shady tentacles reached out of the mud, whipping around the air.

One dark tentacle whipped towards Jeanne but Rin quickly stepped in front and used some jewels that she had left to create a shield. It barely held but it did protect them before collapsing.

"Ariene!" Issie said, watching as the black-haired Servant dodged another blow form the Lancer and Rider pair, but she was so focused on what was in front of her that she didn't notice the two black shadowed tentacles that appeared from behind her before it was too late.

Ariene gasped as she was pierced from behind, looking down to see the tips of the tendrils piercing through her torso. She stared down stunned before she was whipped back and thrown into the corrupted mud, more stands wrapping around her forearms and torso.

Arthur gasped as she looked back at them, lines of corruption appearing all over her body. He wanted to help her, but the corruptible tendrils of mud were slamming into the shield that Jeanne had created, and was struggling to maintain.

"Damn it!" Issie snapped, glaring at Cleo. "If you had let-"

"Shut up and watch." Cleo snapped back, meeting all their eyes. "Ariene still has Noble Phantasms." Her eyes narrowed as she watched Ariene struggle back to her feet. "It's just a question of which one she'll use."

"How is that supposed to help her now?" Ayaka asked, clearly feeling as if the situation was helpless.

"She's being corrupted." Rin agreed, watching as the red lines ran up her body as she looked up at them. Her dark purplish-blue eyes had even turned red.

Gawain shook as he watch helpless next to Arthur, he hated feeling so helpless and he knew his King was even worse. He could tell by how tightly his fist were clenched and the set of his jaw; he was also shaking with barely contained anger. From what he could tell, Cleo and Jeanne were the only two that were remaining calm.

Manaka laughed again as her three Servants rejoined her, they all watched as Ariene pushed to her feet, her once blue, now red eyes on them. "I think it's great when things go according to plan. Don't you Saber?"

Arthur growled as she looked at him, but before he could respond, Ariene stood to her full height, causing him to look at her and what he saw left him speechless.

Ariene was standing with a black and red aura surrounding her, the shadowed tendrils that held her down handing loosely around her. "How are things going to plan?" Ariene asked, the aura intensifying as it washed over her body; her clothes were changing, the dress she wore turned black while the accents turned red and her Armour itself darkened to a gleaming dark silver. Red streaks even started to appear in her hair as he skin knitted itself back together.

"Call me crazy..." Rin said stunned, "But is the mud healing her?"

Atalanta nodded, "I thought she'd do something like this, though I thought she would have used Excordius, not Llhondryíad."

Cleo nodded in agreement. "She probably would have, but I think she doesn't have enough od or mana left to do it. With Llhondryíad, she's replenishing her strength." She then looked at Issie, "Did you forget about the nature of her Noble Phantasms?"

Issie blinked, "You mean... I thought she can't just use it."

"Well, she can't use them at full power, not unless the circumstances call for it." Atalanta said, "But, look in what's she's standing in, it's the perfect condition for her to use her Noble Phantasm."

"What do you mean it's not going as planned?" Manaka demanded, a frown on her face as she took in Ariene's new form. "Why are you still sane?"

Ariene smirked, her hand reaching out as a large sword formed in her hand. The blade itself was completely black with red accents to the metal and almost the entire length of Ariene's body and legs combined, the edge of the sword was also jagged instead of straight. "You can't corrupt what's already corrupted. Unsheathe the darkness of the soul Llhondryíad." She said, completely activating her Noble Phantasm as it began to adsorb the corrupted mud.

Manaka glared at her. This girl... she was keeping her away from Arthur! If she wouldn't become one of her toys, then she'd destroy her. "Berserker!"

Berserker roared to life and lunged for Ariene, her red eyes looked up and calmly, she swung Llhondryíad back as it finished gathering energy, emitting a manic red light.

Ariene leaped into the air as Berserker landed, crushing the ground beneath his feet. She met Berserker's crazed eyes as she swung her sword back down. The blast didn't come from in a slash, but it formed a thin, glowing red halo that completely flew around Berserker, pushing him back. At first nothing seemed to happen but suddenly Berserker roared in agony as his entire body seemed to shred, gushes of blood streamed out of him as it was completely destroyed.

Rin gaped as she watched, it was like a horror movie when a character was being put through a wood chipper and only chunks of blood and guts came out in droves. What the hell kind of Noble Phantasm did Ariene wield?!

"Lancer! Rider!" Manaka ordered, not ready to give up yet. She had finally seen her Prince, she would not give up now!

Both of the two corrupt Servants rushed at Ariene and she took them out with the same ease; though it was a lot less bloody since she just sliced clean through the both of them, not even giving them the chance to counter her.

Ariene then surprised the group on the ledge by silently landing besides Cleo. "The enemy Servants have been eliminated, Master."

Cleo jumped in surprise before smiling, "Good job Ariene." She took in her red eyes and black Armour, noticing that there no longer were corrupt lines on her. "But we still have one more."

"Yeah. But something tells me she won't go down easily and..." Ariene collapsed to her knees, Llhondryíad fading as her appearance went back to normal. "I only had enough mana left to finish off the Servants."

Arthur knelt down beside her, putting a hand on her shoulder. In part to make sure that she was real and to reassure her. "Then leave the rest to us."

"He's right, Ariene." Gawain said, tightening his grip on Excalibur Galatine, "You've already done the brunt of the work. Allow us to to the rest."

"As nice as that sounds, we still have a problem. The ground is now fully tainted with the mud." Jeanne said, grunting as the corrupted tentacles once again slammed into her shield. Ruler or not, she was unsure if she would be able to hold out much longer.

"True. Ariene, do you think you can at least fire one of your Noble Phantasms at that giant pod behind Manaka? I think it's the cause of all this." Atalanta said.

"I can probably use Soláiris, but even then, it's not as powerful as Exordius or Llhondryíad, which I won't be able to use." Ariene explained.

Arthur looked at Gawain and he nodded back, "Then allow us. The forces of both our Noble Phantasms should be able to destroy it."

"Saber..." Ayaka finally looked up at Arthur's statement, "You plan to kill my sister a second time?"

Arthur stared back stunned. He didn't know how to answer that. Ten years ago, in the previous Holy Grail War, Ayaka had completely loved and adored her older sister. She didn't know her as wicked at all, she didn't even fully understand Manaka's actions when she had originally tried to kill her.

"Ayaka... I..." Arthur mumbled, his hand shaking. She could see the betrayal in her eyes. And the horror. How could he actively try to kill her sister when she was looking at him in such a way?

"Kill me?" Manaka's voice rang out, drawing their attention to her again as she laughed uncontrollably. "Ayaka, Saber won't be killing me. He'll be embracing me. Though, now, even I must admit that our joyous reunion has been ruined."

"If you can even consider this a reunion." Issie muttered under her breath. She watched as the pod started to glow with the same cold light that the ground had, the pod was even starting to beat like an actual living heart.

"It's gathering mana." Atalanta said, her green eyes narrowing as she saw it grow bigger and bigger.

A magic circle appeared under Manaka's feet and she stepped closer to the Monster she had created out of Misaya's corpse. "We'll meet again Saber. But for now, I'll just say bye-bye." The magic circle flashed and both her and the monster were teleported away, leaving only the pod.

"Damn it." Ariene snapped, she tried to force herself back on her feet, Solaíris forming in her hands.

"Hey." Arthur, said, gently pushing her back down. "We have this." He looked up at Gawain and he nodded, throwing Excalibur Galatine into the air and activating the mini sun in his Noble Phantasm. "Leave it to us."

Both King and Knight stood back to back as their Noble Phantasms powered up. Arthur dissolved his invisible air to reveal a beautiful,western style sword with a beautiful gold and rich blue design. Near the guard was a cross shaped ornament and the pummel was shaped like a golden coin.

Arthur focused as his sword began to unseal, having five of the restraints break by the blessings of his Knights. Five should be enough. "Gawain." His eyes narrowed on the pod, watching as it started to tremble with the force it was keeping in. "Are you ready?"

"Yes, My King."Gawain said, the sword in his hands catching fire to reflect the sun. Everyone stared at the two Knights as they released their Noble Phantasms at the same time the pod exploded.

"Excalibur Galatine!" "Excalibur!" They said together, light bursting out of their swords.

Both of them focused on the initial clash of power, one that caused the very foundation of the cave to crack, rocks from the ceiling started to fall and wind ripped through the air do to the resistance the pod's energy was putting out.

"Come on..." Rin said, through narrowed eyes, the wind stung and she couldn't open her eyes fully do to the light of Gawain and Arthur's combined attack. She looked to her side when she heard a whimper and saw Ayaka pressed to the floor, her eyes shut.

Eventually, the clash died out, the forces of their attacks finally eating through each other till there was nothing left. When the light cleared, the pod had vanished, and even the pile of dead bodies that had been on the ground had disappeared.

"Masters!" Cleo and Issie looked up at the same time to see Siegfried and Boudica rush back into the cave, their eyes widening as they took in the scene in front of them. "What happened?"

"Manaka escaped." Jeanne said from her position on the ground. She smiled in gratitude when Siegfried helped her back up, a strong arm wrapped around her waist to support her.

"We figured as much." Boudica said, moving over to Issie to make sure she was okay; but the orange haired Servant was rather bruised herself. It couldn't have been easy to hold off Ghouls with only Siegfried to help her.

Atalanta looked at their group, from what she could see, their Masters were all exhausted and shell-shocked and from what she could sense, all the Servants were all drained of mana. "We should go as well. We all need rest and time to recuperate."

"Agreed." Jeanne said, leaning heavily on Siegfried, but he didn't seem to mind. "Are the Ghouls gone Siegfried?"

He nodded, "They vanished, it' safe to go back."

"Then lets go." Jeanne said, leading the way out with him.

Cleo sighed and looked on as the rest of them followed suit. "How are you Ariene? No side effects from using Llhondryíad?"

"I'm fine. If what we're up against is a Grail possessor who uses corruption, than it's a good thing that I came. Being able to resist that will help...but... I can't say if we won or lost today." Ariene sighed, falling into step with Cleo and feeling a touch of guilt when she stumbled. Her Noble Phantasm no doubt wore Cleo down; she wouldn't be surprised if Cleo felt sore tomorrow.

Cleo took awhile to respond, her eyes going to the rest of the group ahead of them and taking in a particular scene. "Lets say that the battle itself was a tie... but our barely developed group foundation has a crack."

Ariene followed Cleo's gaze to where Arthur and Ayaka were. The dark haired girl was ignoring all of Arthur's attempts to talk to her, no matter how hard he tried. Even changing her pace didn't work because if she sped up or slowed down, Arthur would just match her pace.

"That's no good." Ariene agreed. A bond between a Master and Servant was sacred. If they weren't on the same page, it could cause them to lose a battle.

"Do you think they'll make up?" Cleo asked softly, hoping that the two up ahead wouldn't hear.

"Probably." Ariene said, "The question is when they'll make up. If their bond is still fractured by the time Manaka shows up again, our chances of winning will go down." There was also the chance that their tension may spill out to the rest of the group and if that happened, well they would all meet utter defeat, but Ariene didn't say that aloud, "Their bond is for fate to decide."


	12. Chapter 11- Repercussions of the War

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter up! Please review!
> 
> NOTE: Ayaka and other characters may be a bit OC!
> 
> ANNOUNCEMENT: I just published the Prequel story Fate Thread of Destiny, so it should appear in the next few hours or so. It's about how Cleo and Ariene met and what happens there will link back to this story. The Setting is also set four years before Fate Unlimited Destinies.

Arthur POV

Arthur knocked on Ayaka's door, worry and guilt churning inside of him. "Ayaka. Please open the door."

"Leave me, Saber." Ayaka said, her voice soft through the door. She was curled up next to the door, her room completely dark except for the thin streaks of light that came from under it. "I don't want to see you."

"Please Ayaka. You have to give me a chance to explain myself." Arthur said, a hint of desperation filling his voice. This was really tearing him up inside, he never thought that Ayaka would react like this. He was only trying to protect her from the past since it was clear that it traumatized her.

There was a long pause and the silence stretched on for so long that he was certain she would go back to ignoring him like she had done the night before.

"There's nothing to talk about, Saber." Ayaka said, bitterness filling her voice. "Even if my Sister did all those horrible things, you still killed her."

"I may have done that, but your sister is alive and well." Arthur said, remembering Manaka's appearance in the cave and how she still wore her blood soaked dress. "And I did it to protect you, Ayaka. Your sister would have killed you otherwise... just like she killed your Father and those girls."

Arthur could hear shuffling on the other side of the door and suddenly it flew open, revealing an angry Ayaka without her glasses on, tears pulling in her eyes.

"Even if that's the case," Ayaka began her voice loud with her frenzied emotions. "It was your duty to protect them wasn't it?! If you were the perfect Servant, wouldn't you have been able to figure out what Manaka was planning from the start?! That way you could have stopped her without killing her! If you had... If you had I would still have a family!"

She waited for Arthur to say something but he just stared at her stunned. He didn't know how to respond, so Ayaka continued. "Aren't you supposed to be the strongest Servant?! You're King Arthur aren't you?! Or maybe you're just a phony! A phony who wanted to see his wish come true so bad that he was blinded by everything else!"

The two of them stared at each other in shocked silence. Ayaka because she honestly couldn't believe that she had just screamed all that at Arthur in a fit and Arthur because he never would have dreamed Ayaka would have said something like that in a million years.

The silence stretched on before Ayaka stumbled back a step, exhaustion suddenly filling her body. "Just leave me alone, Saber." She said quietly before slamming the door in his face.

Arthur stared at the wooden door silently, despair swirling inside him. How did things become like this...?

"Give her some space." He turned to see Ariene walking towards him, her dark violet blue eyes on the door. "She's not going to respond well if you keep trying to baby her."

"I'm not." Arthur protested.

"Right." The disbelief was plane in Ariene's voice as she grabbed his wrist and led him away from Ayaka's door.

Ariene was silent for a moment, looking back at him with neutral eyes. "She'll forgive you eventually. Once she calms down and thinks the situation through. It was just yesterday that she learned of everything Manaka did."

Arthur sighed, "I don't know about that. I mean, I assume you heard her yelling at me."

Ariene smiled slightly, "I did. From what I gathered, as a child, Ayaka adored Manaka. Younger siblings usually admire their older ones. It couldn't have helped that both her Sister and Father died at the same time and Ayaka never knew the real reasons for their death, so she kept that pristine memory of her sister. Yesterday ruined it, she probably feels as if she woke up from a nightmare. Normally, family doesn't try to kill you."

Arthur winced, he supposed so. He did remember Ayaka loving Manaka more than anything and wanting her approval. Finding out your ideal tried to kill you would make you question everything he supposed. "You seem to understand Ayaka more than I do."

"Well," Ariene began, Arthur looked over at her, a frown forming on his face when he saw the distant look in her eyes, it was if she was in a different world. "I also had a Sister who wanted to kill me, the only difference is that she succeeded."

"I'm sorry." Arthur immediately said, "I should have remembered that."

"Remember a legend you just learned about? Hardly." Ariene smiled lightly, "Anyways, I just wanted you to know that Boudica, Atalanta and I are going to search the city and surrounding area for any magical traces of Manaka. We'll be back tonight."

That surprised Arthur. "I thought today is a rest day? You used a lot of mana yesterday. You should rest."

"It is, but we still have to be on guard." She said back, "Besides, we won't be expending that much energy just looking around. I'll rest when I get back.

Arthur's frown deepened. He had a feeling that this had happened before, that he couldn't stop her from overexerting herself, no matter what he said and it frustrated him to no end. "You're brilliant, you really are. Like a burning star in the night sky. But, even the most brilliant stars burn out before their time if they work too hard, Maryse."

Ariene froze completely at that, looking at him with large, dark eyes. "What... did you just say?"

Arthur blinked, uncertain himself. "I don't know, honestly, it just slipped out."

She nodded, slowly. "Of course. It's just... never mind." She shook her head before walking away with Arthur. "It's not possible for a soul to be reborn in a different world."

Arthur stared at her in confusion he was certain that he was not meant to hear the last part. Once Ariene disappeared from view, Arthur felt his chest tighten. Why did she so familiar to him when he was certain that they had never met before? Even she confirmed that they had never met so why? Why did every fiber of his being want to embrace her?

Jeanne POV

Jeanne sighed as she looked out the window of Ayaka's house. The mood in the house was so low that it was almost palpable.

"Is everything alright Jeanne?" Siegfried asked from his place beside her.

Jeanne shook her head, she was still feeling rather fatigued after the battle yesterday. "I just wish that there was more I could have done to help. I am the Servant Ruler but I wasn't able to defeat the threat to this world. I didn't even do anything."

"What kind of Ruler am I? The others must think me weak for not taking a more active part in the battle. This was not a satisfying result."

Siegfried nodded, "Personally, I don't think that any of us were satisfied. We got answers however and know that Manaka has the Grail though, and apparently a connection to the true Holy Grail in this world."

He frowned the next second, "And no one thinks that you are weak, Jeanne. They all know has strong you can be. And as for not taking a more active role in battle, well, you are more of an overseer aren't you? Plus, you watched over our Masters when the rest of us were occupied and protected them from danger. If you think about it, you were far from useless."

Jeanne looked over at her old friend, unable to help the fact that her heart was beating slightly faster. "Thank you. I must pull myself together, wishing will not fix the situation that we are in." She paused before continuing, "How are the others?"

"Boudica, Atalanta and Ariene are looking around the city, Arthur is sulking because Ayaka won't talk to him and Gawain is with Rin. And Cleo and Issie are talking to Roman."

"I see..." Jeanne trailed of. "I'm worried about Ayaka and Arthur. Their relationship seems to be deteriorating. Their trust has been breached."

"Cleo and Ariene have faith that it will work out and I trust them." Siegfried smiled.

"You trust them." Jeanne smiled back. This was not like the Siegfried she had met in Trifas before he had given his heart to Sieg. While he was still very much reserved, he seemed to smile more, and acted on what he wanted to do than others. It was as if the Heroic Spirit Siegfried and the Homunculus Sieg had fully merged to make this wonderful person.

Siegfried nodded, "I do. They're the longest Master-Servant pair in Chaldea. But that's because Ariene appeared in Chaldea four years ago, and met Cleo when she was only fifteen." He laughed lightly, "I hear they didn't get along at first."

"Really? How did they meet?" Jeanne asked curiously. She had always assumed that they had met first through a singularity. "When Mr. Roman was explaining Chaldea, he said that the Servant, Leonardo da Vinci was the first successful spirit summoned to Chaldea. Well... the one that actually stayed that is."

"And she is." Siegfried said, "Cleo and Ariene met after an accident and that's all I really know. Cleo and Ariene don't talk really talk about it in front of others. If they do hint at it, it's about how Cleo couldn't stand Ariene's attitude at first."

Jeanne nodded, Siegfried had been telling her stories about Chaldea. She just wished that he had more about Ariene because of how her legend didn't exist in their world. She'd just have to deal with the fact that she'd have to figure out Ariene's tale along with everything else.

Rin POV

"... Let me get this straight." Rin looked at the two blonde Servants in front of her, incredulous. "You want me to talk to Ayaka. When she clearly wants to be left alone."

"I'm worried." Arthur said insistently, a pleading note to his voice. "I doubt that she'd talk to Gawain on my behave because he's my Knight. "And I don't think she'll talk to Siegfried or Jeanne or even the Chaldean Masters so it has to be you."

Rin felt her brow twitch. Couldn't they just leave her alone? She was sulking too. After all, she just realized that the chances of her getting home were lowering. "Didn't Ariene tell you to give her space?"

"It's you that will be talking to her so technically I am giving her space." Arthur pointed out, flashing her a smile.

Gawain leaned forward, giving his Master the best pleading look that he could manage. Though, in hindsight, it wasn't that good since Gawain was not prone to begging. "I want you to check on Ayaka as well Master. She shouldn't be left alone after all."

Rin sighed, her annoyance was skyrocketing but even she had to admit that they did have a point. Besides, she was worried for the other black-haired Master. "Fine, fine. But I'm not telling you what is said between us."

"Thank you so much Rin." Arthur said, hugging her tightly.

"There's no need to be so enthusiastic about it..." Rin said, a full on blush appearing on her face. Not only was this Arthur Pendragon male, but he was so much more happy and easy going than the King Arthur in her own world. At times, he even seemed to have the same attitude as Archer and that was disturbing.

A few moments, later after threatening both the Servants with a severe ego bashing if they followed her in spirit form and ease-dropped, Rin found herself in front of Ayaka's door, hand raised to knock. "Ayaka?" knock, knock, "It's me, Rin."

"What do you want?" Ayaka asked after a long pause, her voice muffled by the door.

"Can we talk?" Rin asked softly.

In response, the door pushed open slightly and Rin took that as an invitation to go into the girl's room. When she did, she found the other girl crouched near her bed, face buried in her knees.

"Ayaka, will you tell me truthfully? How are you?" Rin asked. closing the door after her and going towards the girl.

"I don't know." Ayaka muttered. "I'm feeling so many different emotions at the same time that I don't know how to feel. I feel so angry and sad. I even feel a little betrayed."

Rin didn't say anything, she just draped her arm over Ayaka's shoulders, rubbing small circles into her back. "Betrayed by who? Your sister or Arthur?"

"Both." Ayaka said softly. "My Sister was my Sister, she was the person I looked up to most. I can't imagine her doing what Saber said she did... but at the same time, I can't imagine him lying about it either." Ayaka sniffed as tears formed in her eyes. "I also can't believe that he didn't tell me right away... what happened to my Sister and Father."

Rin frowned, "I suppose it's hard to not know... in my world, my Father participated in the Fourth Holy Grail War."

Ayaka looked at Rin stunned, surprised that she would be sharing such private information to a person she barely knew. "You're telling me?"

Rin nodded, "I don't see the harm. We live in different worlds, literally, but I suppose that we do share something. I lost my Father and Sister to a previous Grail war as well."

"Did you know the details?" Ayaka asked, almost afraid of the answer.

Rin's smile grew bitter. "I did, and it was all caused by a man named, Matou Kariya, he was a family friend to my Mother, Aoi, and his birth family, the Matou were long time allies to the Tohsaka."

"I suppose the problem started when the magic started to run out of the Matou bloodline, they could no longer produce heirs that could study magic." Rin explained, "So, the Matou made a request to my Father, asking him for one of his children."

"One of his children?" Ayaka asked, not liking where this was going at all.

"You must know that the secret of the family magic is only passed down to one child." Rin said, "Well, the Tohsaka had two children, myself and... Sakura. Sakura ended up being given away to the Matou and during the Fourth Holy Grail War, Kariya Matou entered it to fight my Father because he hated him."

"I don't know the details of the entire War. I just know that Kariya lost his mind, killed my Father and strangled my Mother to the point of her becoming brain damaged. He pretended to be our friend but all this time, he had it out for my family." Rin finished. "The Matou had literally taken away every single member of my family and all I had left was that stupid Fake Priest."

Ayaka was quiet for a long time, some of that seemed worse than her own situation. "Do you still see her? Your sister?"

"We go to the same school." Rin said, "But we don't speak or acknowledge each other. We've never spoken as sisters."

"That's sad." Ayaka said. "I know mage families try to have only one child. It's the same here but my parents didn't give me away. Mainly because my Mom had other subjects set up for me. But after I lost my family, everything got harder to take care of. I can't even look at blood without feeling sick. Yesterday I... I almost threw up the entire time we were in the cave and I could barely stand. Truth be told, I can barely do any magic, even though I'm from a magus family."

"You're not the only one I know of who's in that situation." Rin said, remembering Shirou's dopey face, "But that's nothing to be ashamed of Ayaka. You know your weakness, so you can become stronger." She didn't continue, "And you have others to help you become stronger, like Arthur."

"I don't know about Saber at the moment. Please don't ask me about him, Rin." Ayaka said softly.

Rin felt uneasy at that statement, but she nodded nonetheless. "If that's how you truly feel." She rose to her feet, feeling that Ayaka would want to be alone again but she shot her a warm smile. "If you want to talk more, I'm always available okay?"

Ayaka gave her a genuine smile as well, even if it was a bit small. "I will. Thank you Rin."

"It's no problem." Rin said, leaving. She sighed once she was away from Ayaka's room. "This looks like it can turn real bad fast." The rift between Arthur and Ayaka would definitely need time to heal, she just didn't know how much time they had.

Issie POV

Issie sighed as Roman's hologram disappeared. They had talked for a few hours on what to do next. Apparently, Kakeru was having more trouble in Londinium than they originally thought and now they had a crazed Corpse-Girl running around. Why was this her first singularity?

"Are you alright Isolde?" Cleo asked, looking at her with concerned green eyes. "you were mostly quiet when we were talking to Roman."

Issie looked away. "What could I have added? The fact that I just stood there and was shaking in my boots? That I was afraid and absolutely nothing?" Issie felt angry with herself. She had wanted to show Cleo how good of a Master she could be but when it was time to support her, she could do nothing!

"What do you mean? You were as much a part of that battle as I was." Cleo said. "It's not like you ran away."

Issie scoffed, feeling as if her self-worth was going down and down. "You're just saying that. We both know I did nothing. You gave all the commands that mattered and kept a cool head. I wasn't even able to remember what Ariene's Noble Phantasm could do... maybe you were right and I can't be a Chaldean Master after all." The thought was disappointing, but if it would lead to a better outcome, who was she to protest?

"I think you're an idiot." Cleo said crossing her arms. "And that you're loud, brash, over-emotional, a tad bit childish and act before you think-"

Issie's brow began to twitch as she tried to rein her temper in. She would not rise to Cleo's jibes. "You're also quick to judgement and have an equally quick temper."

"Who do you think you are?!" Issie snapped, throwing her restraints to the wind. She was not going to take Cleo's words lying down. "I don't-"

"You didn't let me finish." Cleo said, "But you're also compassionate and caring. You have a great relationship with almost all the Servants in Chaldea and you'd probably throw yourself in the way of someone else just to protect them, even though you know it would do no good. And your magic isn't bad. Even if I had a choice between a hundred of the best mages, I'd choose you and Kakeru any day." Cleo finished, this time, not saying anything to show that she was well and truly done with her little speech.

Issie stared at her stunned. She never knew that Cleo thought all those good stuff about her... though at the moment, she was sure the bad out-weighed the good. "What are you saying?"

"I need to spell it out?" Cleo asked. "I think you are an amazing Mage, Isolde, despite all your flaws. I'm glad you're here with me and despite what you may think, I don't dislike you personally."

"So you think my first full singularity is going okay?" Issie asked hopefully. If she could get Cleo's approval then there was hope.

"Of course. Like you said, this is your first full singularity. I didn't expect you to be perfect and you almost met my expectations. Next time that creepy Blonde shows her face, we'll be ready."

"Next time there won't be any mistakes! I promise Cleo!" Issie nodded, happily. She'd prove Cleo right and show that she was a great mage! She knew she would!

Manaka POV

Manaka pouted as she sat against a series of pods that held her ever evolving "toys", she couldn't help but be upset at what yesterday had brought.

"You seem upset." She looked up to see Lev walking towards her, a smile on his face.

"Of course I'm upset. I'm so upset that I may just kill you." Manaka said angrily. "You never told me that there was a Servant capable of resisting corruption!"

"I didn't think she'd activate her Noble Phantasm." Lev explained, "It has a negative side effect that can possibly effect the Master if not used carefully."

"But there was none!" Manaka whined as she remembered the battle. That Servant had stopped her from getting Saber. It was an act that she could not forgive.

"I know you're upset and that's why I came to give you a present." Lev said, he threw something through the air and Manaka easily caught it.

"A spearhead?" Manaka asked in confusion. From what she could see, it was the tip of a broken gold spear that had a series of deep garnet and rubies set in the metal with unknown engravings. "What can I do with it?"

"Summon a Servant that is able to perfectly counter Ariene, the Servant who can fight of corruption."

Manaka smiled in glee at the news before frowning. "That's specific. Where did you even find something like this?"

"Took me a few years to find it, but I knew that I would eventually have to deal with Ariene so I looked for this spearhead. It belongs to the person who killed her in life." Lev explained, bringing the smile back to Manaka's face.

"I should warn you however," Lev said, his smile growing to reveal his teeth, "That you won't be able to corrupt or control this Servant. She will have absolute free will."

"I can't corrupt her...?" Manaka questioned confused. "Then how will I know what she'll do what I say?"

"Because Manaka, sometimes, you don't need control, you just need a hatred strong enough that makes nothing else matter." Lev said. "And this specific Servant has an abundance of hatred for that Servant that's trying to take Saber away from you."

Manaka didn't say anything as she stared down at the spearhead, she couldn't wait to summon it. Her troubles would be over and Saber would be hers. All she needed to do was kill everyone else.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> End! Hope you guys enjoyed!
> 
> NOTE: Just to be clear, Rin thinks that Kariya Matou killed her Father because in this story she's pulled from her own world at a point where she does not learn YET that Kirei was the one who killed her Father.
> 
> Please review for feedback!
> 
> NEXT CHAPTER: Connections and Convictions
> 
> ANNOUNCEMENT: I just published the Prequel story Fate Thread of Destiny, so it should appear in the next few hours or so. It's about how Cleo and Ariene met and what happens there will link back to this story. The Setting is also set four years before Fate Unlimited Destinies.


	13. Chapter 12- Connections and Convictions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter is up! This is a fluffy chapter in ways as well as another story telling chapter! Enjoy!
> 
> ALSO: I'll have the prologue of Fate Threads of Destiny up either by tonight or tomorrow morning so check it out!
> 
> NOTE: I know I don't usually do this in the beginning but... NEXT CHAPTER: UNLIMITED BLADE WORKS
> 
> Please review!
> 
> ANNOUNCEMENT: I just published the Prequel story Fate Thread of Destiny, so it should appear in the next few hours or so. It's about how Cleo and Ariene met and what happens there will link back to this story. The Setting is also set four years before Fate Unlimited Destinies.

Location: ?????

The stars were beautiful, gleaming white and brilliant on that night, not a cloud in the sky. There was even a beautiful full moon that decided to grace the skies that night. It was tranquil in the Heavens... but down on Earth, there was nothing but carnage and despair.

Under the brilliant stars, a series of fields and rolling hills stretched out as far as the eye could see, it should have been as serene as the night sky... but instead, the formerly pristine grass was covered in ashes, blood and piles of bodies. That was all that could be seen. Bodies that covered the once beautiful land, bodies as far as they human eye could see.

Everyone in the area was dead, but for two people; though they would soon be dead themselves. The clang of their swords was the only sound that sung through the night air and in the very distance, pass all the bodies, was a burning city, but it was only a speck in the eyes of the two combatants. Both Queens in their own rights and both fighting furiously for what they believed.

One was dressed in all gold while the other in silver, nothing but the blood staining their once pristine Armour was the same. The two of them hated each other. Each blaming the other for the pain that they had to endure.

"Look at what your actions have led us to!" The Golden Queen screamed, cold fury in her voice,

"Me? After all that you say I've taken from you! You're the one who killed my Husband! No one but you!" The Silver Queen snapped back, her voice a tad calmer. "You sacrificed the man you loved to prove a point Emerys!"

"At least I loved him! You never did Maryse! You never loved anyone but yourself!" Emerys screamed back. "And I didn't sacrifice him! I made him into a God! I made him eternal!"

"I'll kill you. I swear, I will kill you." The Silver Queen snapped, her eyes burning with fury at the accusation.

The Golden Queen laughed, "And I thought you couldn't do prophecies. One just came out of your mouth Maryse."

"Truer words have never left your mouth Emerys." They lunged at each other at the same time, causing blood to gush through the air as their battle finally ended.

Location: Ayaka's House

Rin and Issie were on their way out of their rooms when they heard shouting coming from the dining room.

"-just leave me alone! I don't need constant protection!" The voice sounded like Ayaka and she sounded extremely frustrated.

"Of course you do." Now that was Arthur. "We don't know when Manaka will strike next and she can just send a Servant to attack the school on a whim."

Issie and Rin exchanged looks as walked over to Jeanne and Cleo who were silently observing the argument; they wore matching looks of concern.

"What's happening?" Rin asked softly, not wanting to earn the wrath of either Servant or Master. While neither of them were the types to full on explode at her, it was strange to see them have an active argument.

"Ayaka wants to go to school and Arthur is saying that she shouldn't because Manaka may attack." Jeanne explained.

Issie looked confused, "But then Arthur has a solid point. Can you resume a normal life during the Grail War? Especially with a psycho running around?"

Rin shot her an annoyed look. "Of course you can! In my world, I still went to school and did my extracurricular activities. Sometimes normal is what keeps you sane."

"If you say so, Rin. I'm just concerned with Ayaka's safety like Arthur is. The argument is more like, Ayaka wants to school and wants Arthur to stay here."

"That makes more sense." Rin said.

"Enough." Ariene suddenly materialized between Arthur and Ayaka, pushing Arthur away slightly. She was not in a good mood today, actually, it was the opposite. She was in a really bad mood. "If you Idiots are done arguing like children, can I offer up a solution?"

Ayaka looked away, her face reddening. She couldn't believe that she been arguing with Arthur so publicly. "What is it?"

"Ayaka can go to school," Ariene began, shooting Arthur a glare when he looked like he was going to protest. "But, I'll be going with her to make sure nothing happens."

"Huh?" Both of them asked, surprised by the offer.

Ariene looked at them, annoyance dancing in her eyes, "What's wrong with that? You both get what you want that way. Is something wrong with your heads that you can't understand simple English? Ayaka can go to school like she wants, and she'll be protected, like you want Arthur."

Jeanne stepped forward, Ariene seemed hostile this morning and she didn't want to agitate the Servant more. "I think that's a perfect idea. Do you agree Ayaka?"

It took a moment, but Ayaka nodded, she looked over at Ariene without looking at Arthur, "Do you think you can leave in a few minutes?"

"I'm ready when you're ready." Ariene promised, watching Ayaka disappear up the stairs to finish getting ready. When she was completely out of sight, she shot a glance at Arthur; he looked completely rejected. "I thought I told you to give her space." The words came out more gently than she had planned since he looked like a kicked puppy. Even she wasn't immune to that look even in her current mood.

"I did! I left her alone the day after the cave and the two days after that!" Arthur explained.

Ariene rolled her eyes. "When she's ready to talk, she'll come to you without prompting." She then de-materialized to avoid further speaking with the blonde.

Arthur stared at the place where Ariene had been, speechless for a long period. "Is... she okay?"

Cleo sighed, so it was going to be one of those days was it? "Even Servants can have a bad day once in a while. I just suggest you thread carefully around her today, if not..."

"You'll end up with a spike in your foot." Issie finished and Cleo nodded in agreement. An irate Ariene was a dangerous Ariene. Though they both wondered what exactly set her off.

Rin POV

"Master." Rin looked up from a book about medicinal herbs that she found in Ayaka's library to see Gawain standing in front of her. "Do you have a moment?"

"Of course, what do you need Gawain?" Rin asked, looking at her Servant, he was so much different from Archer that she was surprised.

"It's just, with all that's happened in this past week, I feel like I have been neglecting you. We haven't had much time to talk have we? I'm your Servant and I feel like I barely know you."

Rin blinked, "No. I guess your right." She smiled at him, "Sit down and we'll talk. But... what brought this on?"

"I just saw how close the other Servants are with their Masters. Boudica and Atalanta are always giving advice to Issie and will tease her on occasion, and although Siegfried spends most of his free time with Jeanne, he does whatever his Masters tell him to and he checks up on them every other hour or so. Then there's Ariene and Cleo, they seem more like Sisters than Master and Servant." Gawain explained as he settled in a chair next to her.

Rin nodded, she had noticed that too. The two of them were so in sync, much better than the other three Servants and the other Master. "I noticed that too... nothing on Ayaka and Arthur?"

Gawain looked down at his lap, "I believe that they had a good relationship, I even saw my King tease Ayaka at times so... for Ayaka to have felt so betrayed by him, they must have been on good terms."

"I suppose so..." Rin trailed off, flashing Gawain a smile, "You can ask me anything, we're supposed to be learning about each other so..."

Gawain smiled back, "You are a Lady, Rin and even more, my Master, so please, ask me first." He waited patiently for Rin to ask her question.

"Why did you want to become a Knight? Wasn't there anything else you wanted to do?"

"I never considered doing anything else. My one goal was to be King Arthur's Knight and to serve him until my end. In my eyes, no one can defeat him. He is what all of us should aspire to be." Gawain said, a smile on his face and it was clear to Rin that he completely adored Arthur.

"Though I admit, though I wanted to see him flourish is the one true King of Britain, in my blind devotion I was unable to see him as a mere human. And it is my devotion as well as my lack of ability to forgive that led to his downfall." Gawain added softly.

Rin looked at him, he was the ideal Knight, how could he have led to Arthur's downfall? Every story that she had read said that Gawain was King Arthur's right hand. "What do you mean?"

"In my mind, Lancelot between our King when he took our King's Wife... he also killed my Brothers. That is something I can never forgive." Gawain said, "I turned Lancelot away at the Battle of Camlann and caused our King's death... if I had allowed Lancelot to fight, it may have ended differently."

Rin shook her head, "You don't know that, Gawain. When it comes to family, we all do rash things. I also know that you can't live on what-ifs, they'll drive you crazy eventually. Trust me, I used to wonder if things would have been different if I still had my Sister, Mother and Father with me."

Gawain looked at his Master, curious, "I didn't know you had a Sister. I thought most mage families in this era only had one child. Is it different in your world?"

Rin shook her head. "It's the same. My Sister was given to another family because the magic in their blood was running out. We never spoke to each other after that. Even if we did live in the same city and went to the same school."

"May I ask why?" Gawain couldn't fathom such a thing, to have a sibling but never speak to them. Not when his family was one of the things he had cherished the most in life, only under the King.

Rin looked down, "We were still young when Sakura was taken into the other family. I was probably around seven and she was probably five. It was easier and better to pretend that we didn't exist to each other."

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to bring up a sore subject." Gawain said, feeling guilty. "How are you holding up? This Grail War and our situation must be a shock to you." He said, desperately trying to change the situation into a happier one.

"I was participating in the Fifth Holy Grail War in my own world." Rin said calmly, "So this isn't so bad. I have to say, despite everything, that one of the big shockers... still is that King Arthur is male." She laughed when Gawain gave her a completely bewildered look. "One of my allies had King Arthur as a Servant as well... but he was female."

Gawain couldn't fathom such a thing... to thing of his King as... a female was hard to think, but he laughed all the same. It was an amusing thought, "I remember Cleo and Ariene mentioning something similar and my King wouldn't explain to me."

Rin laughed as well, "He seemed completely shocked when I asked him why he was male! I feel like I traumatized him a bit."

"So what's she like? This female King Arthur?" Gawain asked eagerly, maybe there were stories that were different in her world.

"She's much more... quiet than this Arthur and a bit, well emotionless." Rin said uncertain on how to explain the Saber she knew. "She hides her feelings pretty well, but is understanding and has a chivalric code that she won't break no matter the situation."

She and Gawain then started to talk about their worlds and times. He would tell her the true tales about the Knights of the Round Table and she would tell him about Saber, Shirou and Archer. They stayed away from the heavier topics and laughed together as they remembered fond memories with their friends.

Rin laughed as Gawain started to tell her a tale about Bors and how while he was Knight of the Round, he was always a messy eater and liked to mess around the most. Honestly, it felt nice to laugh. She still missed the others from her world but... Gawain and the rest here were filling in part of the gap that had appeared and when she saw Shirou and Saber, maybe even Archer again, she knew she'd be alright.

Ayaka POV

Ayaka sighed as she went up to the roof during her lunch break. Even though Ariene wasn't exactly near her, she could feel her presence. Maybe it was more noticeable because she wasn't Saber?

"You don't have to stay you know." Ayaka said softly to the air. "You must be bored out of your mind listening to lectures."

"I told Arthur I'd stay." Ariene's disembodied voice said back. "Besides, I don't mind staying in class, it's a new experience for me."

Ayaka looked up as Ariene materialized, wearing a black leather jacket, dark skinny jeans and a purple blouse. "Why is it a new experience? Did you not go to school with Cleo?"

Ariene shrugged, looking through the bars of the roof and out towards the woods, "Cleo was home-schooled in Chaldea. She always got expensive tutors so she didn't go to a school like this."

Ayaka nodded, "I'm serious though, you don't need to stay."

"I know that." Ariene sighed, a light tone of annoyance entering her voice. "But I have nothing better to do than sulk anyways."

"Why were you so irritated this morning?" Ayaka asked. She was curious and was hoping to keep the conversation away from her issues. Too bad it didn't work.

"Why are you so upset with Arthur? When the time comes, are you going to stop him from participating in another battle against your Sister?" Ariene asked back, her eyes flashing.

Ayaka immediately lowered her head, she could feel Ariene's annoyance like it was her own. She was really not in a good mood. "Of course not. Logically, I do understand that my Sister has to be stopped... but she's my Sister. She was the person I wanted to be like when I got older." She then added bitterly, "Now, she's crazy and wants to kill me because she thinks I'm in love with Saber."

Ariene sighed before laughing, causing Ayaka to look at her as if she were crazy. What was so funny about that? Her Sister hadn't seemed so bad, well to her at least.

"I'm not laughing at you." Ariene said, calming herself down, "It's just... you're in a similar position to how I was in life."

"You mean because your Sister was also in love with the the man you married, and she went crazy and killed you?" Ayaka asked, if she did think about it, they did seem to be in the same situation; the only difference was that Ayaka wasn't a Queen and Ariene's Sister had succeeded in killing her. And Ayaka wasn't married to Saber, she didn't even have feelings for him. She hoped.

Ariene nodded, settling on the ground beside her. "But I do see why it's hard for you to think of Manaka as the enemy. Since I was taken away from Chronis as a newborn, I never met my birth family until I was older. So while the betrayal of my blood still stung, it didn't hurt as much as it could have. To me, my birth family didn't have a huge impact on me as a child."

"Did you see Emerys as a Sister though? Or at all? Since you didn't meet her for so long?" Ayaka asked curious, she really hoped that Ariene didn't snap at her again, but from the looks of it, she had calmed down.

"I did. We actually got along really well, at least before my marriage to Cassian was finalized." Ariene explained. "After that, she didn't change right away... it took years for her to fully reach her low point and crave power. It's too bad she looked at all the wrong places, she gained her power through wickedness let dark magic rule her... we fought for six years."

"Six?" Ayaka asked, she had thought that they had just started a full on War.

"Well, Kaisa or Emerys needed to learn the magic that she was seeking and she didn't have allies in the beginning so at first, the attacks were smaller and less devastating. By the fourth year, she had gained a lot of followers and allies and her magic was strong. She was a natural after all, runs in the blood." Ariene sighed, her dark violet blue eyes staying as the clouds, her brows furrowed in contemplation. "But Kaisa wasn't evil or wicked. She was just a heart-broken girl who thought everything had been taken away from her. I like to think she regretted her actions in the end."

Ayaka was barely following what Ariene was saying and for a moment, wondered if Ariene knew that it was Ayaka she was speaking to. "Who's Kaisa? And isn't waging War over a broken-heart a bit too extreme?!"

Again Ariene chuckled as she looked at Ayaka, "I guess I never explained it to Arthur or Gawain so they couldn't tell you. I wasn't born with the name Ariene Direcrest. The name I was born with was Maryse Faoláin."

"How'd it become Ariene?" Ayaka asked.

"Well, you have to remember that for Vasillía, the next Queen is not the current Queen's child, rather the Heir to the Throne is chosen by the Divine forces and that next Heir could have come from Vasillía itself or from a different Kingdom altogether, like what happened with me. Now, while the Heir is in training, they will go by their birth name, but when they ascend to the Throne of Vasillía, after the previous Queen's death, their name changes. That's how Maryse Faoláin became Ariene Direcrest."

Ariene answered Ayaka's next question before she could even ask, it was the most natural question after all. "Emerys didn't originally hate Vasillía. She thought that their customs were strange but that's all. But when Cassian and I wed, slowly, she started to hate Vasillía, but she became obsessed with it at the same time. She started to think that she should have been chosen as the next Vasillían Queen instead of me, so once she finished her training in the art of dark magic, she crowned herself a Queen, she even adopted the Vasillían custom of changing the Queen's name. So Emerys Faóláin became Kaisa Bleddyn, the Red Queen of Néachtan, which is what we call the Underworld. Understand?"

"I think so..." Ayaka said. "So, why do you call her Emerys then?"

"Because she calls me Maryse." Ariene said, "She doesn't see me as a Queen and I don't see her as one in turn."

Ayaka nodded, maybe having Ariene accompany her hadn't been such a bad thing, she learned something new. "Thank you for telling me Ariene. I have to get back to class now."

"I'll be up here a bit longer." Ariene said, "If anything happens, I'll be there right away. And one more thing, Ayaka?" She asked, a full smile finally forming on her face.

"Yes?" Ayaka asked curious.

"I love watching guys squirm, but give Arthur a break. He's about ready to smash his head into the wall."

Ayaka giggled but nodded, maybe it was time to talk to Arthur, it had been a few days. She made her way back down the stairs to her class, leaving Ariene to stare out at the city.

She kept her head down in class, unable to get what Ariene told her out of her head. A person who would start a War over a broken-heart... she couldn't help but wonder if Manaka was the same somehow.

Manaka POV

Manaka looked on excitedly as wind and a burning red light started to pulsate from the summoning circle. She had just cast the summoning and whoever the Servant was had answered her call!

The circle exploded violently with more light before fading altogether and what stood there in its place made her let out manic giggles of joy.

The Servant had on rather thick, but revealing gold and red Armour, spiked shoulder guards and a sash that was blood red in color wrapped around her waist. Her skin was almost too pale and flawless and her face had such delicate doll-like features. Her white-blonde hair had streaks of blood red in it and it gently flowed pass her shoulders and to her waist in thick waves.

"Who are you?" The Servant asked, her voice silky rich and smooth, but as cold as ice.

Manaka smiled, maybe the Man with the Funny Hat had delivered after all. This Servant would do. "All you need to know is that I'm your Master and that there is someone we need to kill."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a review for feedback! Next chapter things should heat up again! But in an unexpected way!
> 
> NEXT CHAPTER: UNLIMITED BLADE WORKS
> 
> ALSO: I'll have the prologue of Fate Threads of Destiny up either by tonight or tomorrow morning so check it out!
> 
> ANNOUNCEMENT: I just published the Prequel story Fate Thread of Destiny, so it should appear in the next few hours or so. It's about how Cleo and Ariene met and what happens there will link back to this story. The Setting is also set four years before Fate Unlimited Destinies.


	14. A/N Series Order and Future Plans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> JUST A NOTE ON HOW THIS SERIES WILL CONTINUE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chronologically
> 
> 1\. Fate Threads of Destiny
> 
> 2/3. Fate Unlimited Destinies or Fate Fragments of Destiny
> 
> It will all be explained below but if there are any questions just message me.

HEY GUYS IT'S ME! SO I'VE MADE A DECISION ON WHAT I'M GOING TO DO WITH THE SERIES. BUT FIRST A FEW THINGS

WHEN I FIRST DECIDED TO REWRITE FATE UNLIMITED DESTINIES AND MAKE IT INTO A SERIES I HAD TWO IDEAS PLAYING IN MY HEAD. THE FIRST WAS TO FOLLOW THE ORIGINAL IDEA AND JUST AT A DIFFERENT PLACE AND SO I COULD ESTABLISH MY TWO MAIN OCs IN THE BEGINNING.

THE SECOND IDEA FOR MY REWRITE WAS SCRAPING THE ORIGINAL IDEA ALL TOGETHER. AND HAVING THE FATE/PROTOTYPE AND FATE/STAY NIGHT UNLIMITED BLADE WORKS MERGE TOGETHER FROM THE VERY BEGINNING INSTEAD OF SLOWLY INTRODUCING THE FATE/STAY NIGHT CHARACTERS LIKE IN FATE UNLIMITED DESTINIES REWRITTEN AND THAT WOULD BE WHAT CHALDEA HAD TO FIX.

MY PROBLEM NOW IS THAT I REALLY WANT TO WRITE MY SECOND IDEA FOR FATE UNLIMITED DESTINIES SO I'VE COME TO A SOLUTION.

I WILL NOT BE REWRITING FATE UNLIMITED DESTINIES AGAIN. INSTEAD I'M GOING TO WRITE FATE FRAGMENTS OF DESTINY ALONGSIDE FATE UNLIMITED DESTINIES. THEY WILL BOTH BE PART OF MY FATE/GRAND DESTINY SERIES.

THE WAY THIS WILL HAPPEN IS LIKE THIS, THE PREQUEL STORY, FATE THREAD OF DESTINY WILL BE THE PREQUEL FOR BOTH FATE UNLIMITED DESTINIES AND FATE FRAGMENTS OF DESTINY.

THE WAY THAT THIS WILL HAPPEN IS THAT THERE WILL BE THREE OR FIVE PARTS OF THE PREQUEL THAT WILL BREAK AWAY INTO TWO CHOICES LIKE ONE OF THOSE YOU MAKE YOU'RE OWN CHOICE GAMES; THEY'LL BE SHOWN LIKE UNLIMITED AND FRAGMENTS AND AT THE END OF THE PREQUEL THERE WILL BE TWO DIFFERENT EPILOGUES. DEPENDING ON WHICH VERSION YOU LIKE BETTER, YOU CAN CHOSE TO READ EITHER FATE UNLIMITED DESTINIES OR FATE FRAGMENTS OF DESTINY, WHICH WILL HAVE SLIGHTLY SMALLER MAIN CAST. AND YOU CAN SHOULD ACTUALLY READ BOTH.

BUT WHILE FATE UNLIMITED DESTINIES AND FATE FRAGMENTS OF DESTINY WILL GO IN DIFFERENT ROUTES, THEY WILL CONVERGE IN THE EPILOGUE SO THAT THE NEXT STORY, WHICH WILL BE DEALING WITH THE CAMELOT SINGULARITY WILL ONLY BE ONE PIECE. FATE UNLIMITED DESTINIES AND FATE FRAGMENTS OF DESTINY ARE THE ONLY TWO THAT BRANCH OF BEFORE MERGING.

NOW ONTO THE ACTUAL SERIES ORDER: READING ORDER

PREQUEL: FATE THREADS OF DESTINY

FILLER SINGULARITY (VERSION 1): FATE UNLIMITED DESTINIES

FILLER SINGULARITY (VERSION 2): FATE FRAGMENTS OF DESTINY

THE THREE ON TOP ARE MY MAIN FOCUS AND WILL BE UPDATED AS REGULARLY AS POSSIBLE.

ONE-SHOT SERIES: SHARDS OF DESTINY (THIS ONE WON'T BE UPDATED AS REGULARLY SINCE I WILL BE FOCUSING ON MY MAIN STORIES. IT WILL BE ONE-SHOTS ON THE LIFE IN CHALDEA IN BETWEEN SINGULARITIES OR IF YOU WANT IN THE MIDDLE OF ONE OF THE MAIN STORIES I'M WRITING. FOR THIS PIECE I WILL BE TAKING REQUEST. JUST MAKE SURE TO TELL ME WHAT CHARACTER(S) YOU WANT ME TO WRITE ABOUT. THE THEME AND SETTING OF THE STORY YOU WANT WRITTEN, WHERE IT'S SET AND THE CHARACTERS YOU DEFINITELY WANT THE TO INTERACT WITH.

THAT'S ALL FOR NOW. I'LL IMMEDIATELY PUBLISH FATE FRAGMENTS OF DESTINY TODAY AND UPDATE THE OTHER TWO.

WHEN THESE ARE FULLY COMPLETE, I WILL START WRITING ON THE REAL SINGULARITIES FROM FATE/GRAND ORDER, STARTING AT THE CAMELOT SINGULARITY.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chronologically
> 
> 1\. Fate Threads of Destiny
> 
> 2/3. Fate Unlimited Destinies or Fate Fragments of Destiny
> 
> If there are any questions just message me.


	15. Chapter 13- UNLIMITED BLADE WORKS

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the next chapter guys! Sorry it took a long time, school has been killing me! Papers to write even during spring break!
> 
> Please review for feedback!

Burning. Burning. That was the only smell in the air as she road through the city. It used to be beautiful with gleaming golden temples with jewels at the top. Town used to be filled with laughter and love; now there was nothing but screams of terror; blood and fire filled the air and ground. The place she had sworn to protect was burning. She would save what she could.

She gritted her teeth as she raced through the streets on a black stallion, trying to ignore the blood smearing the remains of her brilliant silver Armour and how it spilled out of her shoulder and stomach; adding to the blood of the streets.

She had just reached the palace when something slammed into her back, knocking her off her stallion as it cried in pain as it too, fell to the ground. What was it? What had knocked her down? She could feel something thick, sticky and warm flowing down her back. Blood.

Quick as possible, she gently pushed the source of the blood off of her and turned herself; her blood freezing at the sight in front of her. Smooth, but muscled tanned skin, messy dark hair matted with blood and quickly dulling green eyes was the sight that greeted her and she wanted to scream in despair. No, no, no, this couldn't happen! Hadn't she already lost everything?! Why did the man she love have to die right before her eyes?!

Her own frantic eyes scanned over the man's body, looking for the source of his bleeding, the only problem was that there were too many deep wounds; there were a series of deep lacerations against his chest and torso and his left arm, including the bone had been ripped from his body.

His dull green eyes, which had always been such a brilliant and beautiful emerald met hers for one last time, his lips moving, but no sound came out; instead a stream of blood started to cover his chin.

"I-I'm sorry." She gasped out, tears streaking through the soot on her face, "I'm so sorry, this is all my fault."

"...not your fault..." he rasped out, coughing out even more blood as he struggled to speak. "... Love you...Ryse." Those we his last words before the light completely left his eyes.

The girl stared stunned at his lifeless form, her breathing ragged. She couldn't deal with this. Not anymore. Not while covered in his blood, so she did the only thing she could think of, despite her station. She screamed her despair and and fury out to the stars that still dared to shine brilliantly overhead; cursing herself and the Divine all the while.

Ayaka POV

"So what do you think of public school?" Ayaka asked, trying to make small talk with Ariene who was walking beside her.

"Not bad. Though I prefer the tutors that Cleo got. Less students and the tutors were first-rate." Ariene said, she scanned their surrounding, her eyes going to the setting sun. Ayaka had stayed late to help organize some papers that belonged to Reirouken Misaya and Isemi, the two corrupted people that they had met at the cave; one that used to be a Master while the other was actually Rider.

Ayaka had felt that it was her responsibility to sort things out for the two of them, even though they would both never go back to the school Isemi or Rider had been defeated and Misaya was now a deformed monster, but still, she couldn't leave their undone work alone.

Beside her, Ariene stopped walking and Ayaka stumbled to a stop when she noticed the black-haired Servant no longer moving beside her. "Ariene?" Ayaka asked on edge.

"Down!" Ariene snapped, tackling Ayaka to the ground as the ground and buildings around them started to shake violently. The lights from the street lamps flickered before the glass of the lamps exploded outward, raining down shards of glass on them; the thin pole of metal also seemed to shake, as if the lamppost might topple over.

"What's happening?!" Ayaka demanded, trying to move her head to the side to see around Ariene's body as she protected her from the glass.

Ariene glanced up, feeling rather than seeing a surge of energy build in front of them at first. The magic was thick in the air as the magical energy continued to build up. "Damn it..." Ariene muttered, her eyes straight ahead.

Ayaka followed Ariene's gaze and saw a swirl of blue and white light at the intersection in front of them, the light seemed to build up as the size doubled, energy swirling around the light. The source of magical energy was so thick in the air now that even Ayaka felt like she could suffocate on it. "Wh-what... is that?" Ayaka asked, feeling terror build up in her.

Instead of answering Ariene pushed Ayaka even closer to the ground, so much so that Ayaka could swear she could feel each individual bump in the asphalt dig into her skin. Ayaka kept her brilliant blue eyes on the source however, gasping when a streak of red shot out of the light, quickly followed by a streak of blue.

The streaks of red and blue light seemed to clash, destroying the walls that separated the brick walls that separated the houses from the street and destroying the street itself. Ayaka let out a small scream as the rubble from the street started to rain over them, Ariene adjusting her body so that nothing hit Ayaka, though she did grunt as a rather large chunk of asphalt hit her back.

Ayaka tilted her head as the streaks of blue and red beams of light clashed, though she was starting to see dark silhouettes in the lights themselves. The silhouette in the red light seemed to be male and he was wielding what looked like two swords that had a curve to them. The figure in the blue light looked to be female and was wielding only one blade, but was easily countering the strikes from the male in enveloped in the red light.

"Ariene... what are those?" Ayaka finally asked, her large blue eyes unable to look away as the figures in the beams of light continued to clash. The longer they fought, the more distinct the outline of their bodies became, but she still couldn't see any distinguishing physical characteristics.

"Servants." Ariene said, her eyes narrowed as she watched the two figures fight, a frown on her face. "Our situation just got worse. Hate when that happens." She smirked down at Ayaka before her eyes went back to the two fighting Servants.

"Why are you smirking?!" Ayaka demanded as more ruble rained down on them as a crater appeared in the asphalt.

Ariene didn't respond, her eyes shooting back to the swirl of white and blue light, she now knew it was a portal and she was more wary of why it still hadn't closed and what else could come out of it. Turned out she was right to be cautious since something else did come out of the portal.

What came out was a young man with slightly spiky orange-red hair, somewhat tanned skin and golden-brown eyes. He wore simple jean along with a simple long sleeved t-shirt that was white on the body and the sleeves were dark. What had just stepped out of the portal before it closed was... a human.

Ariene blinked as the male human ran out of the portal, staring with wide eyes at the destruction around him. Said human also seemed to catch the attention of the fighting Servants because they both glanced at him and a second later, the Servant clad in the red light switched directions and made to attack the unknown male human.

"Look out!" Ayaka cried out, drawing the male human's attention to her as she tried to push Ariene off her, but she wouldn't budge. "Aren't you going to do something?!" Ayaka demanded, shocked that Ariene hadn't moved to intervene.

"You would have ended up shredded if I moved." Ariene responded, watching as the female Servant clad surrounded in blue light quickly pushed herself in front of the male human to parry the attack by the male Servant clad in the red light.

As their blades clashed again, the light surrounding their bodies finally dispersed, revealing their appearances. The male Servant had rich olive toned skin, dark coal colored eyes and white hair. He also wore sleeve-less black armour with silver trimming and accents, a red shroud that covered both his arms and a matching red mantle that was attached to his waist. In his hands were two slightly curved blades one, black with a red hexagonal pattern on the black metal and the other was just a plain, cloudy white blade, though both had the yin and yang symbol near the handle.

The female Servant on the other hand had a slim, small build with flawless fair skin, blonde hair pulled into an elegant bun by a tiny blue ribbon and intense green eyes. The female Servant also wore a royal blue old-style dress that had gold trimming and what looked like a white under-dress; over the dress was gleaming silver armour that covered her body. In her hands, she had a typical western sword made of polished metal with a gold and royal blue design near the guard, the guard itself being golden and the grip of the sword being sleek and blue. What was the most amazing thing about the sword however, was that it seemed to be radiating a golden light from the blade.

"Enough, Archer!" The female Servant snapped, sending the male Servant back a few feet with a strong swing of her sword.

"Saber... you still plan to protect him?" Archer asked calmly, straightening his stance as he glared at the blonde.

"Shirou is my Master," Saber said, her voice equally calm. "It is my sworn duty by my oath to protect him."

Archer tightened his grip on his swords as his eyes narrowed. "It would be a mercy for him to die. A fool who believes that he can save everyone without harming anyone. A hero of justice... such a goal is truly a Fool's dream."

"It isn't!" Shirou snapped, pushing his way pass Saber despite her objections. "To want to protect and save human lives isn't foolish!"

"It's an honest dream." Ariene said, notifying the two Servants and human to their presence. She pushed herself to a standing position before helping Ayaka back up to her feet. Her clothes were now covered in dust.

"Who are you?!" Saber demanded, watching as Ariene and Ayaka approached them, though Ariene made sure that Ayaka was behind her.

Ariene scoffed, materializing her own armour as she took bother Servants in. "Shouldn't you introduce yourself first? I mean, you burst out from nowhere and destroy the whole street. You're lucky that no one has come out to investigate!" She looked between Saber and Archer, before peering at Shirou with curious eyes. "Both of you stand down. If you keep battling here, you'll destroy the entire neighborhood. Why don't we all talk this out."

"Unknown Servant, do not interrupt our battle." Archer said, he didn't even turn to look at her, and his tone was neutral and cold.

"Guardian, I demand you cease your actions." Ariene's tone had become commanding and regal, her eyes growing cold. "If you do not, then you will find yourself battling two Servants instead of one." The situation was already unstable as it was, they did not need two new Servants causing chaos in an already unpredictable singularity. What if more showed up? If they were willing to play along and become their allies, all could end well; if they insisted on fighting however... well who knew what would happen? What if they caught Manaka's attention and the whole neighborhood or Tokyo became a battle ground?

Archer scoffed, a curious smirk forming on his lips as he faced her. "Guardian... are you saying you know who I am?"

"I know you." Ariene nodded, Chaldea had a version of Archer after all, they also had a version of Saber; both of which had actually gone to the Londinium Singularity with Kakeru. "Better than you think, so I can also tell you that killing that boy won't work."

"I won't take that answer from anyone. Especially someone I don't know." Archer said. "The outcome of me reaching my goal may be near zero, but as long as there is even a percent of success, I will not turn away."

"What are you talking about?" Saber demanded, looking between the two of them, completely on guard.

"You know him Ariene?" Ayaka asked quietly, she did not like the way Archer was looking at them. His face was a calm mask, but his eyes were the eyes of a man who had nothing to lose.

"You can say that." Ariene said, her eyes once again going to the reddish-orange haired boy named Shirou. "Archer, will you not listen to reason?"

Archer scoffed, "Reason is pointless. As long as the fool before me lives, I have one clear goal. However, since you know who I am, I see no reason to hold back." At his words, dozens upon dozens of swords suddenly materialized in the air surrounding him, aiming at Saber and Shirou and Ariene and Ayaka.

Ayaka let out a suppressed her scream of fear as she watched the swords point at her. "Ariene!"

*****************************************************************************************************************************************

"AYAKA!" Said girl flinched as her head jerked to the right, her eyes widening when she saw Arthur suddenly appear on a nearby rooftop with Gawain, fully dressed in their armour. They then dropped down beside Ariene and Ayaka. "Are you alright?!"

"F-fine." Ayaka stammered out, completely forgetting that she was mad at him this morning. "Ariene shielded me." She looked at the Servant and for the first time saw blood dripping down her arm and cheek. Had she gotten that while protecting her from all the glass and flying asphalt?

"Are you okay?" Arthur demanded, his green eyes scanning Ariene's face intensely. There was a strange, burning light in his eyes as he saw the blood on her.

"Glass and concrete won't kill me." Ariene scoffed, keeping her eyes on the swords in the air. "I'm already healing."

"Ariene!" Ariene looked up when she saw Cleo and Rin suddenly run towards her and Ayaka. "What the hell happened?"

"Everything went to hell quickly." Ariene said, she was going to say something else when Rin gasped as she looked at Saber, Shirou and Archer.

"Shirou! Saber!" Rin called, looking like she was about to run to them but Gawain held her back, his blue eyes cautious. "Hey! Let go!"

"It is best that you are cautious Master." Gawain said, distrust in his eyes as he looked at the female Knight who strangely looked like his King and her Master.

"I know them! And that stupid Archer!" Rin snapped back, struggle to get out of Gawain's grip. "They're people from my world!"

"What?!" Everyone looked stunned at Rin's world.

"Rin!" Shirou hurried over to her, concern and relief in his eyes, "You're alive! Saber and I thought Caster killed you !"

"Turns out what happened wasn't Caster, I'll explain later." Rin said as she finally pulled herself away from Gawain so that she could hug Shirou. "I'm glad you're alive too! I was certain Caster would have killed you after I disappeared."

"Caster would have." Saber confirmed, frowning as she slowly made her way towards them, still facing Archer in case he decided to attack but being equally wary of the three new Servants around. Without a doubt, she recognized Gawain, but she could tell from his stance that he thought she was a threat and she didn't recognize the other two Knight-like Servants, though the blonde male seemed to have a strong resemblance to her. "Lancer arrived and was able to kill Caster's Master by surprising him and... Archer killed Caster himself, by summoning dozens of swords and impaling Caster with them."

Rin narrowed her eyes as she looked at Archer, feeling her fury rise as he only smirked, his swords still poised to strike at all of them. "Really? How many Masters do you plan to betray Archer? You betrayed me and formed a new contract with Caster so that you could kill Shirou and then you practically save him and Saber by killing Caster. Whose side are you on?"

Archer sighed, running his hand through his hair as if all of this was just a complete inconvenience for him. "I didn't let them escape if that's what you're thinking, Master. Lancer covered their retreat, and even then, I wasn't able to kill Lancer either. When I caught up to the Fool and Saber, they had renewed their contract."

"Enough!" Rin snapped annoyed, "And what's that?!" She looked at all the swords hovering in the air. "Did you hide your abilities from me?"

"Isn't it obvious now Master?" Archer asked, a sarcastic, teasing note entering his voice. "Why don't you ask that Servant? She knows who I am." He nodded to Ariene.

Rin shot a look at Ariene before looking at Shirou. "I know who you are too, Archer. Emiya-kun, remember when you gave me back that ruby pendant before we went to fight Caster?"

"Yes." Shirou said, feeling as if he knew where she was going with this. "You said that Archer had already given the pendant back to you and that there was only one in existence."

"Yes, for there to be two would be impossible. Now tell me if I'm right Ariene." Rin said looking at the black haired Servant who looked back. "Is Archer's true identity Emiya Shirou?"

"What?" Saber demanded stunned, looking between her Master and Archer. How could they be the same people? They seemed completely different. And why would Archer try to kill Shirou then.

"I never knew who my Savior was the night the Fifth Holy Grail War began, all that was left was that jewel pendant. I kept it as a memento to my Savior... I never guessed it was you, Rin." Archer said.

"Wait!" Ayaka said, looking at Rin stunned before looking at Archer. "I don't understand what's happening! Are you saying that the Archer Servant is that guy?!"

"Yes. In life I was a rather mediocre mage, who couldn't do much. But I made a contract with the World and became a Heroic Spirit in death." Archer said.

"A Counter Guardian to be specific right?" Cleo asked, looking at Archer. He seemed so much more bitter than the one she knew in Chaldea. "Heroic Spirit EMIYA."

"So you know who I am too. I gotta say, I'm somewhat disappointed, this would have been much easier if none of you knew. Though, how did you two know? To my knowledge, we've never met." Emiya said.

"We will eventually." Cleo reassured, stepping around Ariene, "But I'm telling you that what you're trying to do won't work so stop. You're also at a disadvantage." She spoke, they had three Servants plus Shirou's Saber on their side and Emiya was on his own. She hoped he realized he couldn't win.

Emiya looked amused, "I may be alone, but you shouldn't underestimate me girl." After he spoke a dozen of the swords floating in the air shot at Cleo.

Cleo flinched back as the swords soared through the air towards her, but none of them touched her since Ariene shot in front of her and blocked the first half dozen, ready to protect her Master from the rest when the last six were suddenly destroyed as they flew through the air by a golden blur.

Ariene blinked as she saw a large golden spear embed into the ground. The blade of the spear was large and long, with serrated edges, the metal was bright gold with black ruby jewels in the middle and the end that wasn't in the ground was sharp like a blade. Ariene felt her entire body tense, she'd recognize that spear anywhere... but why was it here?

Archer also looked stunned as he looked at the weapon. He had never seen his blades destroyed with such ease. Who had done it?

"What is that?!" Ayaka demanded, scooting closer to Arthur automatically as Saber and Gawain took protective positions near their Masters as the possibility of there being another Servant around.

"How dare you..." A new voice echoed around the destroyed street. The voice was female, a smooth, contra alto voice that sent shivers down Ariene's back.

"Who are you?" Arthur demanded, looking around with green eyes. He could practically feel the malice and blood lust in the air. Whoever this was, had an extremely dark and murderous feeling.

In response to his question, a female Servant appeared on the rooftop of a house, she was dressed in thick, revealing golden armour with maroon red accents and a bright blood red sash around her waist. Her armour revealed her waist and stomach, her upper arms bare, but had spiked shoulder guards. The Servant had skin that looked too pale to be healthy and her white-blond hair with red streaks went down her back in thick waves; it was her eyes however that drew attention, they were an intense burning orange color. The color of hellfire.

Ariene stared at her, unable to look away. Why was this happening? Everything was spinning out of control. She honestly hadn't thought things could get any worse, but of course, she was just proved wrong. "Emerys."

The female Servant smirked as she stared back at Ariene. "Hello, Baby Sister."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter is going to be a full battle chapter now that the Fate/Unlimited Blade Works characters have been introduced!
> 
> Next Chapter: Queen of Hell
> 
> Please review!

**Author's Note:**

> How was it? Please review!


End file.
